Six sons of Adam and six daughters of Eve
by milou8
Summary: Just a crazy idea I had. Basically it's the story from the chronicles of Narnia but what if instead of four Pevensie children, there were twelve Pevensie children? What will happen? What might change? movieverse
1. Chapter 1

When the bomb-alarm went off in London, many different things happened

When the bomb-alarm went off in London, many different things happened. Soldiers ran to their posts, some sat at the giant spotlights trying to trap one of the enemy planes in the light others sat at the guns to try and shoot the planes down once their colleagues had trapped them in the light. The few people that had been strolling in the streets now hurried home or to the closest shelter. Lights were turned off and curtains closed in an attempt to save their homes although they knew it didn't really matter what they did, these things couldn't be controlled.

Everything happened in the space of a few minutes and where previously people were strolling down the streets laughing together or sitting in their homes with a good book, now everything was deadly silent…the silence before the storm. A few stray animals could be seen scurrying away trying to find a safe spot, it seemed they knew that something bad was going to happen. And then the silence was shattered by the falling of the first bombs and the city was lit up by the orange glow of the fires.

Edmund was standing at the window watching the fires spread. He didn't know why, but this fascinated him, in the distance he could hear the tell-tale signs of his mother and siblings hurrying to grab what they needed and head to the shelter.

"Edmund! Get away from there!" he heard his mother shout as she entered the room. He didn't react immediately and was roughly shoved away from the window. His mother closed the curtains and turned to face him again.

"What do you think you're doing?" she practically shouted, shaking him back and forth as if to make him come back to his senses. Seeing she wasn't going to get any reaction out of her youngest son Mrs Pevensie sighed and pushed him in the direction of his brother Peter telling them to hurry to the shelter.

As Edmund let himself be led away by his brother he saw Louisa, Ginny and Brigitta rush past them. Louisa was carrying a torch and holding Brigitta's hand while Ginny followed the two other girls carrying spare blankets should they have to spend the night in the shelter. It was easy to see that Brigitta was close to tears, she clutched her sister's hand as if her life depended on it and held her teddy bear tightly to her chest. Sometimes a small sniff could be heard as she was trying to choke back her tears and appear as brave as her other siblings.

"Ben! Hurry up!" came a voice from the hallway. Sean was standing at the bottom of the stairs tapping his foot nervously waiting for his younger brother. Robin stumbled out of the kitchen his arms laden with spare food and water, he joined Sean under the stairs and glanced worriedly at the top of the stairs.

"Where are the twins?" he asked. Sean shrugged, he was more worried for Ben, the twins had each other. Ben had insisted on going back to his room and get his book to occupy himself if they needed to stay in the shelter for a long time. That was just typical for Ben, sometimes Sean found himself wondering about the sanity of his younger brother. And right now he was getting worried, his brother was taking too long.

Just when he was about to call out again he saw his brother arrive at the top of the stairs followed by the twins. The three of them hurried down the stairs until they came to a stop in front of Sean and Robin.

"Where were you?" Sean asked his brother.

"Sorry." the boy panted, he was about to say something else but didn't get the opportunity because he found himself dragged towards the shelter by Sean closely followed by Robin and the twins.

In the meantime, Susan, the eldest daughter, entered Lucy and Brigitta's room, in search of the spare torch that was lying in the top drawer of the desk. She thought she heard a soft sniffling and whirled around aiming her light in the direction from which the noise had come from. To her astonishment she found her youngest sister Lucy, still in her bed, arms covering her ears and tears cascading from her cheeks. Quickly recovering from the surprise of finding Lucy still in bed and the fear of the thought that they would've forgotten her if she hadn't come in the room, she quickly ushered her sister out of bed.

"Lucy, come on!" she said practically dragging the poor girl out of bed. The two girls nearly fell down the stairs in their hurry to get out of the house and they quickly caught up with the rest of the family, their mother ushering them out.

The sound of several pairs of feet in the little courtyard could be heard and Edmund imagined they would be attracting the planes' attention all by themselves with all the noise they were making. Several cries of 'Run!' and 'Hurry!' were heard while the youngest girls were crying in fear. Suddenly Edmund stopped and backed away a few steps.

"Dad! We forgot dad!" he cried and without a second thought he ran back towards the house, to the great astonishment of the rest of the family. William, the eldest twin took a hold of his arm, trying to pull him back but Edmund just shook him off and continued his mad run towards the house.

Many cries of "Edmund!" and "Come back!" came after him. Peter ran after him, intent on bringing his little brother back towards the shelter and away from danger. He heard his mother cry out his name fearfully and turned back slightly to reassure her. "Don't worry! I'll get him, go in the shelter!" Then he turned back and chased after his brother.

Mrs Pevensie saw that she couldn't do anything anymore. If she didn't take control of the situation now, more of her children would go back into the house to get their brothers.

" Come Ginny, into the shelter." She told her daughter gently, ushering her in the little shack that should protect them. Taking this as a signal, Susan sent her younger siblings in as well. The boys were reluctant to go in the shelter, worried for Edmund and Peter but eventually, after a bit of prodding from their mother and sister they gave in.

Peter ran into the living room after his brother. "Edmund! Come back!" he shouted though he didn't really knew why, he knew his brother was a stubborn mule and would never listen to him. Suddenly he heard a whistling sound and knew what this meant. Running towards his brother he grabbed Edmund's arm.

"Get down you idiot! Get down!" he cried pulling his brother to the floor. He threw himself over Edmund's body just as a bomb blew the window to pieces. Shards of glass landed all around them and Peter tried to protect himself as well as Edmund as best as he could. Once everything seemed over he tried to pull Edmund off the floor, his brother took the picture from their father out of its' frame that had been shattered by the blow and let himself be pulled out of the house.

As they were running towards the shelter, their mother saw them coming and began to urge them on, relieved that they were all right. The two of them stumbled into the shelter and Peter practically pushed Edmund down the stairs.

"You idiot! You're so selfish, why do you have to be so selfish?" Peter ranted. His mother was kneeling at Edmund's side and told Peter to calm down with a stern look in her eyes. It was then that Peter took a good look around the shelter. Lucy and Brigitta were huddled in Susan's arms still crying softly. Louisa and Ginny looked at him surprise and fear evident on their faces, they had never seen him so angry before. Even Ben and Robin looked at him slightly intimidated, Ben had even left his book next to him, not even touching it, and Peter knew how dear his books were to him.

Peter heard the door close behind him and felt William gently take a hold of his arm, leading him towards the corner where Sean, Amelia and he had been sitting. Peter sat down wearily and watched as his mother was gently taking care of Edmund's wounds. They were only scratches luckily, Amelia went to their mother and took some supplies, then she returned to Peter's side. She looked at him with a questioning look and he nodded allowing her to gently cleanse his wounds. Sean was directing a flashlight at his wounds so she could see things clearer. In the meantime, William had left to find Louisa and Ginny to calm the two girls who were obviously upset. It didn't last long before a sense of normality had come back in the shelter. Ben had picked up his book and started reading, Robin had joined William and the girls and Lucy and Brigitta were dozing off. Peter looked back at Amelia and she gave him a small reassuring smile. He gave a little smile back and felt himself relax.

It didn't last long anymore before the raid was over and they were allowed back into the house. They were all strangely silent whereas usually they would've been talking and joking in hushed voices. This night however no one felt in the mood for joking, they had come too close to losing, not one but two of them.

The next morning, Mrs Pevensie was preparing breakfast for her children when the doorbell rang. She dried her hands to a towel and went to answer it. Once she had opened the door she saw a middle-aged man standing in front of her, he was well-dressed and seemed to work for the government.

Mrs Pevensie felt her heart quicken, certain that this man would bring her the news of her husband's death. She felt all blood drain from her face and gripped the doorknob tightly until her knuckles saw white.

The man apparently hadn't noticed what kind of effect he had had on the woman who stood in front of him. He scraped his throat and with a businesslike voice he began:

" I believe you have children, Mrs Pevensie?" the lady in front of him nodded, so he continued,

"Because of the increasing danger in the city because of the several bombings, the government has decided that all children should be sent to the countryside in order to protect them. There will be a train leaving in two days, I would like you to tell me how many children you have so that we can find a family for them. I can assure you the children will not be separated and will be well-cared for. Tomorrow someone will come to give you the address where the children will be taken and all other information you might have need of. Any questions?" the man stopped taking a deep breath, it was clear he had learned the text by heart. During his explanation Mrs Pevensie had both been relieved and felt her heart sink. Relieved, because this probably meant her husband was still alive but she didn't want to be separated from her children. They were a very close family and though she was sure the children would be able to take care of each other she wondered if she would be able to take care of herself if her entire family was gone.

She noticed the man was looking at her expectantly and suddenly remembered she had to tell him how many children she had.

"Oh, umm excuse me, this was a bit overwhelming, are you sure it is the best solution for the children?" The man nodded even before she had finished her question, clearly this man had received that question several times before.

" How many children do you have exactly, Mrs Pevensie?" he asked her a bit impatiently.

" Twelve." She answered, she saw his eyes widen in astonishment, she got that reaction quite often and was used to it, it was quite funny actually, to see people's reactions on it.

" Hmm, er, well, thank you very much Mrs Pevensie, we will do our best to make sure everything runs smoothly. Have a nice day, Mrs Pevensie."

She nodded in return and closed the door after he had walked away.

When she entered the kitchen several of her children were already at the kitchen table having breakfast.

"Who was that, mum?" Sean asked her, she was reluctant to tell them already but she knew she had no choice. She would wait until all the children were here she decided.

She quickly counted out the days she had left with her children, today was Saturday, the man had said they would leave in two days, which meant on Monday. Luckily the children didn't have to go to school on a Saturday so they could spend some time together.

"I'll tell you later Sean." She said, clearly he wasn't satisfied with her answer but she avoided his next question by busying herself with Ginny.

A few minutes later all of her children were up, she decided to tell them now, before she chickened out. Amelia and Brigitta were talking in hushed whispers, giggling softly, while it appeared Louisa was arguing with Robin, again.

Mrs Pevensie cleared her throat to catch the attention of her children. She sat down at the kitchen table.

"There is something I need to tell you children." She began, she saw the different expressions on her children's faces, the younger ones looked at her expectantly while the older ones looked at her with apprehension in their eyes, she knew they were thinking along the same lines as she had when she had first seen the man at her doorstep. She saw Amelia take a hold of her twin's hand holding it tightly while William tried to comfort her as best as he could without it being too obvious for the little ones.

"A man from the government came to see me this morning." Amelia tightened her hold on William's hand, while he tried to hide a grimace of pain. Susan and Peter visibly blanched.

"The government has decided to send all the children in London to families in the countryside, you will have to leave Monday." when she finished she realised she had started to stare at her lap and she quickly looked up again.

"What right do they have to separate us like this!" Louisa exclaimed.

"Louisa, shut up! There's nothing we can change about it." countered Sean

"Oh, so you are just going to do as they say, you're just going to follow the rest of the herd and leave mother here alone!"

"Louisa, if the government has decided this, we can't change it anymore, even if we tried to stay they will soon find out and send us away, or how would you explain to them that we are the only children left in the city?" this was Susan entering the argument. Louisa was about to retort but Mrs Pevensie beat her to it.

"You will go. All of you. The man assured me you will stay together, so that is already a good thing isn't it. Besides the countryside is nice, it will give a change from the city. And I'm sure it won't be for long. Now, what would you say about spending this weekend in family, hmm?" There were several nods around the table and on some faces a small smile even appeared.

" You can't really say we're in family, right? Dad's not here." Peter sighed, just when things seemed to be going fine, Edmund just had to bring that up.

"Ed!" he said warningly.

"Enough boys." their mother said, and this time, they did listen to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. ****The only characters that are mine are: William, Amelia, Sean, Robin and Ben. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy belong to C.S.Lewis, Ginny belongs to J.K.Rowling ( I couldn't come up with another name) and Louisa and Brigitta are characters from the movie: The Sound of Music but I have no idea to who they belong. **

A/N Here are the names ad ages of the children so no one will be confused.

Peter 16

Susan 15

William 14

Amelia 14

Sean 13

Louisa 12

Robin 11

Ginny 10

Ben(jamin) 9

Brigitta 8

Edmund 7

Lucy 6

I tried to fit the ages so that Lucy wouldn't be too young and Peter too old. If some of the children's reactions seem not to fit to their ages I apologise.

Chapter 2:

The station was packed with people, everywhere families were saying their goodbyes. Many children were crying and their parents tried to comfort them, however, this was in vain as they too were heartbroken.

In this chaos were the Pevensies. Mrs Pevensie was attaching the name-card with the address on Lucy's coat. She was relieved that a family had been kind enough to take all the children in, it was something not a lot of people would do. After fastening the name-card, Mrs Pevensie got up from where she had been kneeling and looked at her children. She was so proud of them.

They were all looking around sadly, Lucy was clutching Mrs Pevensie's arm tightly, not wanting to let go. The twins were staying close together as always when they needed comfort. They all had a dejected look on their faces. Mrs Pevensie approached Edmund and straightened his collar.

"If dad were here, he wouldn't make us go." Edmund said loudly enough for all to hear. Mrs Pevensie closed her eyes briefly, her youngest son had a knack for saying the wrong things at the worst of times.

"If dad were here, that would mean the war was over and we wouldn't have to go." Peter retorted with a slight edge in his voice. It was clear those two would be having a lot of fights for the time they would be in the countryside. The war had changed them, all of them. Usually Edmund wasn't such an impossible boy, true, he got himself into trouble often but the war had made him bitter.

"You will listen to your brother, won't you Edmund?" Mrs Edmund asked him almost pleadingly. He gave her a slight nod, nearly imperceptible and she knew better than to pursue the matter, so she let the subject drop. She gave him a small kiss on the side of his head when she felt him move away. Sighing she moved over to her other children and embraced them all. When the signal sounded she sent the children over towards the train with a slight smile. They all left her reluctantly, Sean even had to pry Brigitta away from her skirt as the little girl didn't want to let go.

The children moved towards the train looking back over their shoulder often to try and catch another glimpse of their mother. The moment they got on the train the chaos was even greater than on the platform. Children were everywhere, many of them crying, most of them blocking the way with their suitcases in search of their compartment. The Pevensie children had trouble with staying together as they bumped into other children or were brutally pushed to the side.

Finally Peter picked Lucy up from the floor so that at least she wouldn't get lost in the crowd. Susan was right behind him with Ginny and he could see the twins and Edmund further behind. Trusting they would all be alright he continued with his search for their compartment.

As he walked along the different compartments he was whispering the numbers under his breath. 26…27…28……..35.

"Here we are." He told his younger sister quietly. He slid the door open while he balanced his sister on his hip, there were two other children in the compartment and he smiled slightly at them while setting Lucy on the floor. He took her suitcase and placed it in the available space above their heads. Soon enough the rest of the Pevensies filed into the small space all trying to manoeuvre their luggage in the small spaces that hadn't been taken yet. Then they all sat down in silence.

Suddenly the whistle of the train was heard signalling they would be leaving any moment. Susan got up from her place and opened the window fully, looking out at the platform, she was quickly followed by Amelia and Louisa.

"Mum!" Susan cried, beginning to wave madly at their mother who was still standing on the platform. As soon as those words had left her mouth all of the Pevensie children gathered around her and began looking out of the window and waving at their mother as well. They kept waving like that until they had left the station and the train had rounded a bend. Then, they all went back to their seats.

The journey was an uneventful one. Most of it was spent in silence, sometimes one of them would say something but as none of them really felt in the mood for talking they would usually gave short answers and let the subject drop after a while.

The train stopped at different stations to let some children out. The more often the train stopped, the more William felt his heart sink. The two children who had been in their compartment had gotten out at the second stop and he had seen how they had been greeted. Very often, people would be standing at the platform, waiting with an annoyed look on their faces. When the children would get off the train, they would take a hold of the name-tag, taking a good look as if they were common animals and then push the children in front of them as an acknowledgment that they had found their new family.

He let his mind wander for a while, looking at the landscape when he felt a slight nudge. Sean signalled him to get up, apparently it was their turn to get off the train. He took his and Brigitta's suitcase and followed his other siblings out of the compartment. As they stood in front of the doors waiting for the train to come to a halt he noticed they were the only children there.

As the train came to a halt and the doors opened, the children saw it was barely what one would call a station where they had ended up. Recovering from their initial surprise they quickly got off the train. They were all standing with their backs to the train when it left, abandoning them in this place.

There was one platform, not even a building, and there was no one there, waiting for them. The children looked at each other for a moment, than they scattered across the platform, sitting on one of the benches or their suitcases, some were just standing looking around. They waited there for what seemed like hours, the younger ones began to become discouraged.

"The professor knew we were coming?" Susan half-said, half-asked to no one in particular. The 'professor' that was another thing Robin hated about this place, they had received the news yesterday – was it really only yesterday?- that they wouldn't be going to a family but that they would be staying with a certain Professor Kirke. Probably some old stuffy man with a beard, who was studying all these strange things. Seriously, what if the only reason he accepted to take them in was so he could experiment with them?

"Perhaps, we've been incorrectly labelled?" Edmund said hopefully, looking at his name-tag as if it held all the answers. He seriously wanted to get away from this place, he didn't feel comfortable at all. No sooner had these words left his mouth that the children heard a car approaching. Thinking, it was probably the professor they picked up their suitcases and ran down the platform on the road to meet him.

They were surprised when instead of stopping, the driver sounded his horn for them to get out of the way and continued until he was out of sight. Sighing Ginny sat down on her suitcase again, she was beginning to tire and this was not funny at all! Louisa sat down next to her and gave a great sigh of her own.

Peter was about to say something when they heard a voice coming from further up the road. It was a woman's voice, it seemed she was spurring something on, it soon became clear what that something was. They could see a lady coming from around the bend in a chariot that was being pulled by the horse. She stopped just in front of the children, she was an elderly lady with a stern face and glasses.

"Mrs Mccreedy?" Peter asked uncertainly, he remembered that the professor had mentioned he had a housekeeper and figured it was probably the lady in front of them.

"I'm afraid so." She answered, the children looked at each other uncertainly, this was definitely not the answer they had expected.

" Is this it then? Haven't you brought anything else?" She continued

"No ma'am, it's just us." Peter answered, many of the children nodded in agreement, as if that was going to convince her. She pointed her head towards the chariot signalling them to get in. The Pevensies hurriedly did as they were told, helping each other in the chariot. As if it was agreed all the girls sat on one side and all the boys on the other. Mrs Mccreedy looked back at them to see if they were all seated and urged the horse into a trot, back from where she had come.

It was strange to be in a chariot, Louisa had never been in one before, she was even surprised it still existed. Of course, in the city mainly cars were used and as she had never been to the countryside before she had just assumed it would be the same, now it appeared she had been wrong.

They arrived at a beautiful house, no, it was too big to be a house, it looked more like a manor or something like that. The children stared at it in awe. Was it true that the professor lived there on his own? It seemed unbelievable, no one could live in such a house on his own.

When Mrs Mccreedy signalled for them to climb out of the chariot, they were a bit slow to react, still in awe of the house.

She opened the front door and they discovered a large hallway, with stairs that split in the middle to go to different sides of the house. Mrs Mccreedy went up the stairs and took the right side all the while explaining the house rules to them.

" The professor isn't accustomed to having children in this house, therefore there shall be a few rules you will need to follow. There shall be no running, no shouting,"

"Great! How are we supposed to have fun?" Sean whispered irritably, he was quickly hushed by Ben who nudged him with his elbow.

Susan saw a beautiful statue and reached out a hand to touch it when she was suddenly startled by Mrs Mccreedy who had seen her intention.

"NO touching of the historical artefacts!" She practically shouted, causing the other siblings to snicker silently, it was good someone put Susan back on her place. They all loved her dearly but she could be annoying sometimes.

"And above all…" Mrs Mccreedy continued as if she had never been interrupted "there shall be no disturbing of the professor." she finished in an overly dramatic tone. The children followed her around the corner, Lucy prepared to follow her siblings when she saw light under one of the doors, she approached the door when she saw a shadow moving in the room and approaching the door. Gasping she fled around the corner and nearly bumped into Brigitta.

"Where have you been?" Brigitta asked her. She just shrugged and crept closer to Ben who took her hand in his, thinking the girl needed comfort because of the fact they were away from home.

That night they ate dinner alone, the professor was busy, was the only explanation Mrs Mccreedy gave them. Dinner was alright, not like home but those kinds of things never were. After dinner the children decided to go up to their rooms as they were all tired from the day.

They were all gathered in Lucy and Brigitta's room where Peter was listening to the radio, Lucy was already in bed and Brigitta was brushing her teeth. Susan turned the radio off, sending a slight glare in Peter's direction.

"Su!" William protested, he wanted to hear what was happening as well, another death glare from his elder sister made him change his mind quickly.

Lucy was sniffling silently in bed, Amelia had her arms around her and attempted to comfort her.

"The sheets feel scratchy." Lucy said, in order to fill the silence that had now descended upon the room.

Peter approached her side, regretting he had put the radio on, Lucy shouldn't hear about the air raids in London.

"Wars don't last forever, Lucy. I'm sure we'll be home soon." Lucy gave him a small tentative smile after he said this.

"Yeah, if home's still there." Edmund said sarcastically wiping the smile off Lucy's face again. Peter sighed and turned around to face his troublesome brother. As he did he could see Sean and Robin positively glaring a hole in the back of Edmund's head and Ben seemed to be ready to throw his book at him. If the situation hadn't been so serious Peter might've laughed.

"Oh, you… isn't it time for you to be in your own bed?" as soon as these words had left his mouth, he knew it had been a bad thing to say when he saw the sarcastic look on his brother's face growing even more.

"Yes, mum!" he answered then turned on his heels and strode out of the room.

"I think we should all go to sleep. We're tired." Susan said, no one wanted to argue anymore and so they left.

**Read and Review please! I promise it will get better. Just so you know, I can't update this soon every time! I'll try every week and if you're lucky you'll get two, maybe even three chapters but don't count on it too much. It will all depend on my schoolwork and my inspiration. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See previous chapter

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter. Many thanks to Princess ****Lucy who pointed out that Louisa and Brigitta belong to FOX Studios and Rodgers and Hammerstein. **

Chapter 3

Lucy was sitting at the window looking at the rain falling into the garden. A garden where she would've loved to be at the moment if it wasn't for the rain. She gave a small smile when she remembered Robin's reaction at the sight of the rain.

"Great!" He had said, "now what do we have to do? We aren't allowed to do anything inside the house!" He had received a firm glare from Susan at that.

Speaking of Susan. She had tried her best to amuse her siblings which hadn't been very successful. Her idea was to read words from a book, Lucy thought it might be her grammar book or something of the like, and the others had to discover where the word had originally come from. No one had been very interested of course. The only ones playing were Peter, Susan and the twins but mostly because they couldn't come up with anything else to do.

"Gastro vascular." Susan spoke hesitantly then looked up at Peter whose turn it was to give the answer, only to find that Peter wasn't paying any attention at all.

"Peter! Gastro vascular." She asked again, Peter sighed and looked up from where he had been looking at his hands.

"I don't know. Was it Latin?" he gave a wild guess, Susan replied that indeed it was, on which Edmund crept from under the couch.

"This must be the worst game ever invented!" he said from his place on the floor. Choosing this as an opportunity to escape from the dreadful game their sister had invented William and Peter nodded their heads vigorously.

"He's right you know." Said Amelia, earning a death glare from her sister.

"Oh, come on Su, you know it's a horrible game, you don't seem to be very interested in it either."

Susan snapped her book shut angrily and got up from her place to put it back in its' original place. Louisa and Sean exchanged amused glances at their sister's behaviour. Lucy got up from her place at the window and approached Peter.

"We could play hide and seek?" she said uncertainly. She knew it was a game most of her siblings weren't very fond of anymore and if they made too much noise they could get into trouble for it. Brigitta, however, looked up from her book with eager eyes, she loved hide and seek.

"But we're already having so much fun!" Peter said with a tone that showed well enough how much fun he was really having, glancing at William for help. William just shrugged showing his brother he was on his own for this.

"C'mon, Peter please?" Lucy held on, tugging at his arm this time for more impact. Peter saw the expression on Lucy's face and he knew it was the one he never managed to resist.

"1,2,3,4,…" he began, a happy look spread over Lucy's face while there were several shouts of protest from the others. Peter ignored them and continued counting while he stood from his place on the couch and went to stand with his face against the wall.

With a resigned look on her face Susan left the room in search of a hiding place followed by the rest of her siblings. They all separated and she took a left turn, there she found a room to her left of which the door was open. In the room she found some kind of chest, big enough for her to hide in it. She lifted the lid and sent a quick prayer for there to be no spiders and got in the chest, lifting the lid over her head again.

The twins had run off together, as always. They ran towards Peter and William's bedroom where they tried to find a suitable place to hide. Amelia opened the wardrobe and crawled in it, she quickly crawled out of it again to the great astonishment of her brother.

"Too small" she said.

"That doesn't matter, I'll find myself another spot." William answered, Amelia shook her head not wanting to leave her brother's side. William smiled, he thought he might have a small idea as to what was bothering his sister.

"Alright, what was it?" he asked with a smile, at his sister's sheepish look, he knew he wasn't mistaken.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think I saw something move in there, you know, something like … a spider." She finished lamely. William had to do his best not to laugh out loud, earning himself a smack on the arm.

"Come on, I think I've found a safer place for us to hide." He pointed at the bathroom door, a grin split across his sister's face. Without another word the two hid in the bathroom.

Sean decided not to waste too much energy on the game and hid behind the curtains in his room. He was soon followed by Robin.

"Hey." Robin told him, Sean looked at him with an upraised eyebrow.

"I was here first you know." He told his brother, nodding Robin took out a game of cards.

"Care for a game?" he asked his brother with a mischievous smile, Sean nodded eagerly, anything was good to pass the time.

Louisa was sure she would outsmart Peter, instead of running out of the room like everyone else had, she hid behind a chair standing in the corner of the room, watching her brother count. It was the perfect hideout.

Ginny, ran into the kitchen, she really hoped Mrs Mccreedy wouldn't find her there or she would be in a lot of trouble. However, she was sure that Peter wouldn't ever imagine anyone going into the kitchen exactly out of the fear for Mrs Mccreedy. Smiling she opened a tin that stood on one of the shelves and took a few biscuits out of it, happily munching on them while she sat herself in a corner.

Ben had run towards the library. He was astonished with what he saw, the library was probably the biggest one he had ever seen. All thoughts of the game forgotten he went up to one of the shelves and carefully selected one of the books. He sat himself onto the couch that was placed in the middle of the room and started reading the heavy volume.

Brigitta was running through the house excitedly, in the distance she could hear her brother counting. She opened a door and found herself in Ginny and Louisa's bedroom, she hadn't realised she had been going that way. She quickly ducked under one of the beds and held her teddy bear close to her chest waiting for her brother to find her.

Edmund was fed up with this game already, he didn't want to play but he didn't have a choice as all the others were playing. He had been running through the entire house and still hadn't found a suitable hiding place. He saw Lucy heading for the curtains in the corridor, clearly she wanted to hide behind them. However, that was not going to happen if Edmund could do anything about it. He raced in front of her and pushed her away from the curtains.

"I was here first!" he told her, she gave him an annoyed look but didn't protest any further and ran off again.

Lucy was annoyed with Edmund, he had picked her spot! She knew she didn't have much time left and quickly tried to open the doors in the corridor. Most of them were locked, however, and she was starting to get discouraged. Reaching for another door, expecting it would be locked as well, she was astonished when it opened.

She pushed the door further open and saw a strange thing. It looked as if something had been covered by a sheet. Advancing towards it, all thoughts of hide and seek forgotten she reached out a hand and pulled away the sheet. As the sheet fell on the floor next to her she could see a beautiful wardrobe.

There were beautiful carvings on the wardrobe, Lucy reached out a hand and opened it. In the distance she could hear Peter counting but she wasn't paying any attention anymore, she had just found her hiding place.

She stepped into the wardrobe and closed the door until only a small ray of light still shone through the opening. Then she stepped back wanting to crawl as far into the wardrobe as she could. As she was walking she felt soft coats brushing against her as she stepped through them. She was beginning to think that it took a long time for her to reach the back of the wardrobe when suddenly she stung her finger to the needles of a pine.

'Wait! What is a pine tree doing in the wardrobe?' She thought. Then, she slowly turned around discovering the pine tree and what was more: there was snow on it, in fact there was snow everywhere. She looked back at the opening leading to the room she had just come from and smiled a little.

'This is great. Peter will never find me here!' she thought before turning back to what was in front of her. Brushing aside a branch from the tree, she discovered an entire wood covered in snow. Soft snowflakes were falling from the sky and she tried to catch them in her hand. She advanced into the strange woods looking around in wonder, everywhere she went.

She continued in the forest when she saw a strange glow that was half hidden by a bend in the pathway. She rounded the bend and found a most peculiar sight. A lamppost was standing in the middle of the clearing, its' light burning. She approached the lamppost and touched it, wondering at how it came to be there.

Suddenly she heard a twig snapping and the sound of hurried footsteps, seemingly coming in her direction. Holding onto the lamppost as if it would be able to save her, Lucy looked around wildly. Suddenly she saw something coming into the clearing.

**I'll leave it at that for the moment. Read and review please! I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucy and the strange creature screamed, she tried to hide behind the lamppost while the other hid behind a tree. The creature had lost all the packages he had been carrying though and they lay in the snow . Lucy carefully peeked from behind the lamppost trying to get a glimpse of the creature, she carefully stepped away from the lamppost in the direction of where the creature was hiding. The creature was peeking out from behind the tree watching her every move.

As Lucy approached one of the packages it had dropped se slowly began to bed through her knees as if t pick it up. The creature had seen her intention and began to slowly protest coming out from behind the tree at the same time. Lucy took one of the parcels and slowly approached the creature, noticing it seemed to have the legs of a goat. She gently offered the parcel back to its' owner who took it gently neither of them daring to move too brusquely.

"Were you hiding from me?" Lucy asked gently. The creature seemed startled by that question and started to mumble a bit, clearly he was at a loss for words. He began picking up his other packages all the while stuttering.

"No, I…I … umm, no, I was just, I didn't want to scare you." He finished all the time keeping an eye on Lucy as if he was afraid if he took his eyes of her she would be gone. Lucy gave him a small laugh, she clearly wasn't going to buy that excuse, it was quite lame really, but then again, some of her siblings were champions in coming up with good excuses.

"If you don't mind my asking, what are you?" Lucy asked him, she couldn't stop herself staring at his legs, they were so odd, the rest of his body seemed normal though, although she was wondering how he could go hiking in the snow with only a scarf to cover his upper body.

The creature was looking at her in surprise, ' My, that little creature really asks some very strange questions' he thought. He really wasn't good with addressing strangers, he always found himself stuttering like a fool.

"Well, I'm a faun. And what about you? You must be some kind of beardless dwarf? He asked taking a wild guess, honestly he wouldn't know what else the little creature could be. The little creature wasn't of the same opinion as he was, it looked quite shocked to be seen as a dwarf.

"I'm not a dwarf! I'm a girl!" here she paused to pick up another parcel and gave it to him. "And actually I'm tallest in my class!" she finished. Lucy saw that the creature's expression had changed to one of amazed wonder, she was surprised, who had never heard of a girl before?

"You mean to say, that you're a daughter of Eve?" the faun asked her.

"Well, my mum's name is Helen." She began but was soon stopped by the faun

"Yes, but you are in fact human?" he asked her with a tinge of wonder in his voice. Lucy was getting more and more confused.

"Yes, of course." She said. The faun looked around for a moment than continued in a whisper:

"What are you doing here?" Lucy brightened up, at least that was a logical question! Now she may be able to find out where she was.

"Well, I was hiding in the wardrobe in the spare room and…"

" Wait!" the faun interrupted her "Spare Oom? Is that in Narnia?" Here we go again thought Lucy, again questions I can't understand.

"Narnia? What's that?" she asked him, he gave her a look as if she had fallen on her head.

"Well, my dear girl, you're in it. Everything from the lamppost all the way to Castle Cair Paravel on the Eastern Ocean, every stick and stone you see, every icicle, is Narnia." Lucy stared at the place in renewed wonder, wait till her siblings found out about this.

"It's an awfully big wardrobe." She said in wonder before she could stop herself. She heard the faun mumble herself until she came back to her senses as he introduced himself as Tumnus.

"Pleased to meet you Mr Tumnus!" she said happily, "My name is Lucy Pevensie." She extended her hand for him to shake until she discovered he didn't seem to know what to do.

"Oh, you shake it." She said as if that explained everything, Mr Tumnus merely cocked an eyebrow and asked her why.

"I don't know!" it was true, no one had ever bothered explaining it to her, she made a mental note to ask it to Susan when she went back through the wardrobe.

In the meantime she contented herself by giving Mr Tumnus a short explanation.

"People do it when they meet each other." Mr Tumnus gave her a small unsure laugh and grabbed her hand shaking it very quickly in a way that was really funny. The two of them couldn't help but laugh and Lucy started swinging their hands from one side to the other. Seemingly coming to a decision Mr Tumnus gave her a broad smile.

"Well then, Lucy Pevensie, of the shining city of Wardrobe in the wondrous land of Spare Oom." Here he paused to pick up his umbrella and expertly flipped it open and held it over their heads.

" How would it be if you came and had tea with me?" he finished with a smile, lifting his eyebrows at her.

"Well thank you very much, but, I'd probably should be going back." Lucy said, the disappointment clear in her voice as she gave a small glance towards where the wardrobe would be. She was slightly surprised when Mr Tumnus was quick to convince her to come, he looked at her with a pleading look in his eyes when he had mentioned they might break into the sardines.

At this Lucy perked up slightly but she was still unsure, the game had been busy for awhile now, it was probably over and her siblings would be getting worried.

"I don't know." She told Mr Tumnus.

"Oh come on." He pleaded, "it's not everyday I get to make a new friend." This finally convinced Lucy.

She picked up the last package and instead of giving it back to the faun she clutched it under her arm.

"Well, I guess I could come for a little while, get some sardines…" she murmured. Mr Tumnus smiled broadly and let her link her arm with his. "By the bucket load" he assured. Then the two of them started moving in the direction of Mr Tumnus' house, all the while chatting happily.

**I'm terribly sorry but I'll have to leave it at this. I've been very busy and didn't have a lot of inspiration for this chapter so instead of making it too long and boring, I decided to make it a bit shorter. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Lucy woke up the fire had died down. Everything came back to her within seconds, the game of hide and seek, her meeting with Mr Tumnus and his invitation to come to his house. They had talked a lot and he had offered her tea and biscuits, talking about Narnia, his father and the hundred year winter. She in turn had spoken of the war going on in Europe.

She also remembered the beautiful music Mr Tumnus had played for her, it seemed magical, she remembered seeing figures in the fire who seemed to come alive through the music and then, she didn't remember anything, she must have fallen asleep. As she looked out of the window she could see it was already dark outside. Her siblings would be very worried about her, Susan was probably having a fit and yelling at everyone who came a bit too close.

"Oh, I should go." She said silently, almost to herself, she was startled when a soft voice answered her.

"It's too late for that now." She looked at Mr Tumnus questioningly. "I'm such a terrible faun." He continued almost crying. Lucy got up from her seat and moved towards the faun.

"Oh no, you're the nicest faun I've ever met!" she told him, trying to comfort him and therefore pushing the annoying little voice, that told her he was the only faun she had ever met, to the back of her mind. Mr Tumnus gave a small bitter laugh.

"Well then I'm afraid you didn't meet much fauns." Lucy pulled out her handkerchief and started wiping Mr Tumnus' tears from his face.

"You can't have done anything that bad." She tried to comfort him. He wiped his eyes on her handkerchief then looked up at her.

"It's not something I have done, Lucy Pevensie, it's something I'm doing."

"What are you doing?" She asked him, a feeling of dread coming over her.

"I'm kidnapping you." He said almost in a whisper, Lucy gasped and backed away a bit.

"It's the White Witch, she gave orders, if we found a human in the woods we were supposed to turn it over to her." He finished all the while clutching the handkerchief tightly in his fist.

"But Mr Tumnus you wouldn't." Lucy didn't know if she was trying to convince him or herself, she knew that Mr Tumnus wasn't really bad, she just couldn't believe that. To her shock Mr Tumnus didn't even dare to look her in the eye.

"I thought you were my friend." She said in a small voice, at that the faun finally looked at her and she could see he had come to a decision. He got up from where he had been sitting and took her hand before she could react. He practically dragged her out the door and together they slid down the snow-covered slopes, Lucy sometimes nearly disappearing entirely in the snow.

"Come on!" he urged her on, "She may already know you're here, the woods are full of her spies! Even some of the trees are on her side!" At this Lucy looked back over her shoulder as if she expected one of the trees to prove that they were indeed on the witches' side.

In the distance she could see the faint light of the lamppost.

"Do you think you can find your way back from here?" Mr Tumnus asked her, she nodded, she could see the path she had taken earlier from the wardrobe. They came to a stop in front of the lamppost, Mr Tumnus still holding her hand.

"Will you be all right?" she asked him, worried about his fate, if indeed the Witch was so powerful she might do something to her new friend. He laughed softly then brought her handkerchief back to his face to wipe away some stray tears, she softly cooed to him placing her small hand on his face.

"I'm so sorry." He told her then gave her back her handkerchief.

"Keep it, you need it more than I do." She told him, she tried to laugh but it didn't really come out the right way.

"No matter what happens, Lucy Pevensie, I am glad I have met you. Now go! Go!" the faun told her, softly pushing her in the direction of the wardrobe, she did as she was told and set off at a run, not once looking back afraid of what she might see.

In the distance she could see the light from the spare room, she ran even faster if that was possible. She nearly tumbled out of the wardrobe and ran into the corridor intent on reassuring her siblings.

"I'm back!" she shouted "I'm allright!" she was startled when suddenly Edmund's face appeared from behind the curtains.

"Shh! Get back! He'll spot you!" he hissed at her, she looked at him with a strange look when she was distracted by Peter coming into the corridor. Edmund gave a big sigh and stepped out of his hiding place.

"You know, I don't think you two have quite gotten the idea of this game." Her eldest brother told them, Lucy didn't understand anything of her brothers' behaviour, from everywhere her siblings were creeping out of their hiding places coming to see what was going on.

"Weren't you wondering where I was?" she asked Peter. Before he could answer, however, Edmund beat him to it.

"That's the point!"

"What's happening?" Amelia asked.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." Peter told her.

Lucy was getting more and more confused, had they been hiding for so long? That was very unusual, normally they would never have the patience to play for that long.

"I've been gone for hours." She quietly told them. Several astonished looks were directed her way. She began to tell them about the wardrobe, her meeting with Mr Tumnus and Narnia.

"Oh Lucy, take me there! It sounds wonderful!" Brigitta asked her, Ben nodded eagerly, this place sounded very much like the ones he liked to read about.

"Now wait just a minute!" Susan interrupted her as she was going to launch on another explanation. "Lucy, that entire story is impossible!"

Lucy was getting fed up with her eldest sister, she wasn't crazy! She knew what she had seen.

"Well let me show you then." Without waiting for an answer she strode back towards the spare room and the wardrobe Brigitta and Ben followed her eagerly while the others just shrugged at each other and decided to follow her as well.

When they arrived in front of the wardrobe Louisa gasped in wonder, it was so beautiful! What would such a beautiful wardrobe be doing in an empty room?

Susan strode towards the wardrobe and opened it, she pushed the cloaks aside and stepped slightly in the wardrobe. Sean was walking around it.

"Well, it certainly seems big enough for all of us to get in." he said, he didn't know why he said it but it seemed important.

William fingered the handle of the wardrobe and saw beautiful carvings on it, he could see a lion's head carved into the wood and began to finger it reverently.

After a few minutes Susan crawled back out of the wardrobe and turned towards Lucy.

"I'm sorry Lu, but the only wood in there is the back of the wardrobe." Lucy felt tears spring to her eyes, how could it be gone now? Maybe it was the Witch's doing, maybe she had found out about her coming to Narnia and had blocked the access, but then that meant that Mr Tumnus was in danger!

"It was really there!" she tried again.

"That's enough Lucy." Amelia told her quietly, laying a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"One game at the time Lucy, we don't all have your imagination." Peter said, Lucy felt slightly betrayed she had thought out of all her siblings at least Peter would stand by her!

"But I wasn't imagining! I wouldn't lie about this!" Lucy was practically crying now. Amelia's hand tightened on her shoulder trying to calm her down.

"Well I believe you." Edmund told her, everyone in the room looked at him in astonishment, none would've believed Edmund to side with Lucy.

"He's up to something." Ginny muttered to Louisa, her sister nodded.

"You do?" Robin asked Edmund.

" Of course didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard?"

"Oh you just have to make matters worse, don't you?" Peter asked his brother, taking a step closer to him until their noses were almost touching.

"It's just a joke!" Edmund tried to defend himself

"Peter, come on, it wasn't that bad." Sean tried to defend his younger brother, he felt sorry for Edmund sometimes, the way everyone would always round against him. Peter, however, wasn't listening to him.

"When are you going to learn to grow up?" he asked Edmund, this made the latter very angry he stepped closer to his brother and began shouting at him.

"Shut up! You think you're dad, but you're not!" with that said, Edmund stormed out of the room. Sean followed him to try and calm him down while the others just sighed. The rows between Peter and Edmund became more and more frequent, in fact they were nearly a daily routine.

Susan gave her brother a long glare.

"Well that was nicely handled." She said before leaving the room as well.

"But… it really was there." Lucy tried again, Peter just gave her a long suffering look before leaving the room as well.

"Amelia was rest Lu" William told her "that's enough."

The rest of her siblings quietly left the room until only Lucy and the twins remained. Lucy sniffed back tears while she tenderly closed the door of the wardrobe.

"Come on Lucy, let's go back to the others." William gently took her hand and led her away from the room, looking back over his shoulder he could see his twin sister looking thoughtfully at the wardrobe, gently fingering the carvings. He quickly led Lucy away from the room and promised himself to talk to his twin later on. She could be very stubborn when she wanted to.

Amelia was standing in front of the wardrobe, deep in thought. She knew her sister and knew that Lucy wouldn't be lying about something as serious as this. True she tended to get carried away sometimes but her imagination still had limits. She wouldn't have been able to come up with an entire story about another world in the few minutes she had been in there.

Then again, why wouldn't Susan have found anything when she had entered the wardrobe. Well, perhaps she had, but didn't want to believe in it. No, Susan wouldn't lie about it either, especially if it meant Lucy had been right, Susan would never hurt her intentionally.

"Oh, think Amelia, think!" she softly murmured to herself.

"Think about what?" Startled she whirled about only to find herself staring at her twin brother.

"This wardrobe thing." She told him, he nodded thoughtfully.

"I already thought it would be something like that. You're not telling me you actually believe what Lucy told us, do you?" Amelia whirled around anger flaring in her eyes, William unconsciously took a step back, his sister could be pretty scary sometimes and even though she was a kind-hearted girl, you didn't want to be on her bad side.

"Actually I do." She told him a steely edge to her voice, she sighed trying to calm down, there was no use in getting angry, that way she would never find an answer.

"Honestly, Will, do you honestly think Lucy would lie about something as this?"

"No, but you have to agree it seems rather unlikely for it to be real. Besides, if it really was real, why wouldn't Susan have found the way as well?"

"That's what I was thinking of."

They stood in silence for a moment, both pondering the possibilities. Suddenly Amelia perked up.

"What?" Will asked her.

" When Lucy ended up in that Narnia thing, we were playing hide and seek right?"

"Well, yes, but we already knew that."

"Hush, remember what I did when I crawled in your wardrobe?"

William laughed silently, it wasn't something he would forget easily, "Oh yes, you rushed back out two seconds after you crawled in it because you thought you had seen a spider!"

"Not that! You idiot! Before!"

"huh? What do you mean?"

"I closed the door!" Amelia was practically beaming now, she was sure she had found the solution. " I closed the door so that if Peter would enter the room he wouldn't see me!"

"Of course! That's the most logical thing there is when you play hide and seek." Amelia sighed, was her brother really that stupid?

"William, you know I love you," her brother nodded with a smile on his face "but honestly, I didn't know you could be that stupid!" the smile slipped, her brother looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"When Lucy hid in the wardrobe she must have closed the door as well, right?" Will nodded.

"However, when Susan entered the wardrobe, the door was wide open!" Finally she saw a look of understanding come upon her brother's face.

"Which means," he began "that the door to this Narnia can only be activated if the door from the wardrobe is closed!" Amelia nodded.

A mischievous look crossed Will's face.

"So, want to test that theory of yours?" he asked, Amelia wasn't sure, she didn't want to make a fool of herself.

"I promise I won't tell anyone if it's not correct." Her brother added, finally reaching a decision she nodded.

William opened the wardrobe and let his sister get in first, he followed closing the door behind him. He turned to face the back of the wardrobe but his sister pushed him back.

" We must do this the right way, exactly like Lucy did." She whispered, William nodded though he wasn't sure she could see it in the dark, the two of them shuffled backwards when suddenly, he heard his sister gasp, he turned around to face her when his eyes widened.

Amelia saw her twin's look and knew her guess had been right, she had felt something sting her hand and something cold fall on her fingers. She turned around and was met by a beautiful sight. Trees were covered in snow everywhere she looked, she slowly advanced in the landscape followed by her awestruck brother.

"It was true, Lucy was right, you were right." He said in whisper, she just gave him a self-satisfied smirk and turned back towards the scenery. The two of them stepped further into the forest in silence, no words were needed between the two of them.

"We should go back." William said suddenly, his sister looked at him with a questioning look and he quickly explained.

"When I was alone with Lucy, I asked her to tell me some more about this place, she told me there was a witch of some sort who is looking for humans, at first that faun she had met wanted to turn her over but she managed to convince him otherwise and he helped her escape. That faun is probably not the only inhabitant here and if they find us here, they might take us to the witch."

Normally Amelia would've laughed it away, but now she knew better than to doubt her little sister, Narnia is real, so the witch must be too. She nodded and the two of them made their way back to the wardrobe.

"You don't talk about this to anyone yet Will, it's too soon, they won't believe us."

"We can tell Lucy though, she should know she was right."

"No!" William was startled at his sister's outburst "We should just tell her that we believe her, not that we've been here! She'll want to come back then." Will nodded, his sister had a point.

They silently crept back through the wardrobe and left the room. As they passed Lucy and Brigitta's room they heard a soft sniffing. They entered the room and found Lucy sitting on the bed, her teddy bear tightly in her hands.

"There, there, Lu" William, began putting an arm around his little sister. "Don't cry, you shouldn't listen to the others."

"He's right you know." Amelia continued sitting next to Lucy and pulling her into a hug.

"I swear I didn't lie." The little girl said.

The twins looked at each other and Amelia gave William a small nod.

"We know you didn't, we believe you." He said, Lucy looked at him hopefully.

"You do?" she asked, still unsure whether they were serious or not.

"We do." Amelia said "Now, you have to promise not to tell the others all right? They would just laugh at us."

"I promise." Lucy said and even managed a small smile.

"Well then, how about we go see what the others are up to huh?" William asked and the two girls nodded eagerly, the three of them left the room, with Lucy holding a hand of each twin, the twins looked at each other and smiled, oh yes, they knew Lucy was right, they had been able to see it with their own eyes.

**Read and Review please!! About the little theory I put up there, I don't know if it's the real reason why Susan couldn't get into Narnia but that's what I think. If it's not and if someone knows the real reason I'd love to know, so please tell me!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Lucy lay awake for a long time, watching the flame of a candle, thinking back to the beautiful fire in Mr Tumnus' house. She thought back at what the twins had told her, they believed her! She never would have thought that was possible, they usually sided with Peter and Susan. She had seen the looks they had given each other when they thought she wasn't looking. There seemed to be a deeper meaning to their looks, Lucy couldn't think of anything except the fact that the two of them had been to Narnia as well.

Reaching a decision she put her boots in front of her bed and slid her feet in them, she took the candle from its' place on the nightstand and left the room. She made her way slowly to the spare room. She could hear the sound of the toilet being flushed, however, she didn't pay any attention to it. She opened the door to the spare room and made her way to the wardrobe. As she opened the door a gust of cold wind blew out her candle, she smiled. She was right, there definitely was something behind that door. Without any hesitation she entered the wardrobe, closing the door behind her.

Edmund closed the bathroom door and saw Lucy disappearing around the corner. He gave a small smirk, he was sure she would go to the wardrobe again and try to enter that magical land again. He decided to follow her and show her that there was no such thing as magical lands in wardrobes. He didn't know however, that he too was being followed.

Robin had seen Edmund was preparing to follow Lucy and was afraid that he would do something stupid. Therefore he had decided to follow him as well. To be honest, that entire story of a new world in the wardrobe intrigued him. Actually it probably intrigued all of his siblings but they just didn't want to admit it.

Edmund entered the room that held the wardrobe and expected to find his sister there, yet there was nobody. 'She must be hiding in the wardrobe' he thought. He reached for the handle and opened the wardrobe, it was dark inside. He stepped into it wanting to get his sister and go back to bed.

"Lucy!" he called out softly not wishing to scare her away, yet it was he who got scared. His sister wasn't answering, she never did that. Convinced that it was still a game he stepped further into the wardrobe.

"I hope you're not afraid of the dark!" he said with a small laugh, closing the door he stepped further into the wardrobe intent on finding his little sister.

When Robin entered the room he was startled to see no one there, he didn't even hear anything. The wardrobe was still standing in its' original place but now it appeared to be mocking him.

"All right, you filthy wardrobe! What have you done to my brother and sister?" Robin asked the wardrobe in defiance. Knowing that no one would answer him he settled with glaring at the wardrobe. However, that still didn't solve the mystery of Lucy and Edmund's disappearance.

Heaving a long sigh Robin reached for the handle, as he opened the door it seemed to him that he could feel a cold wind. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and entered the wardrobe as well letting the door fall back behind him.

Edmund was walking along the coats looking around, suddenly he could see a branch, looking at it in surprise he missed the branch that was lying on the floor and fell down on his back in the cold snow. Looking around him he could see the woods Lucy had talked about earlier.

"Lucy? Lucy? Where are you? I think I believe you now!" he shouted, all the while moving further in the woods. As Edmund advanced in the woods he entered a clearing where he discovered a most peculiar sight, a lamppost stood in the middle of the clearing, it was lit although it was broad daylight here. There were no other lampposts nearby and neither was there any sign of a road.

Robin moved in the wardrobe pushing the coats aside, he called out for his siblings but wasn't really expecting an answer, strangely enough it seemed to him, the further he walked in the wardrobe, the colder it got. As he pushed aside the last coat, he discovered a snow-covered landscape. His mouth fell open in astonishment as he stepped out of the wardrobe and saw the woods Lucy had talked about earlier. As he looked to the ground he could see the trace of a body, as if someone had fallen in the snow, Robin guessed that would probably be one of his siblings. Two pairs of footsteps led away from the wardrobe and both went in the same direction. Robin decided to follow the traces in the hopes of catching up with his siblings.

He kept his eyes on the footsteps until a soft glow drew his attention away, he could see a lamppost in a clearing and next to the lamppost he could see Edmund. His brother walked away from the lamppost and further in the woods, so Robin decided to follow him.

Edmund walked in the woods until he arrived to what looked like a road. He stopped there, trying to decide which way to go, when suddenly, he heard a noise a bit further up the road. He turned around in the direction the noise had come from, it sounded like bells. Before he knew it a sleigh came into view, pulled by several reindeers moving very fast, with no sign of stopping. Edmund jumped back to avoid being trampled by them, causing himself to fall in the snow again.

The sleigh stopped and an aggressive looking little man came into view. He jumped off the sleigh and ran towards Edmund. The boy was startled at first but soon enough his survival instinct kicked in and he started running. He didn't get far, however, because the little being used his whip, by wrapping it around Edmund's leg, causing him to fall. Then the little man unsheathed a knife and strode towards him, sitting himself on Edmund and holding a knife to his throat.

"Leave me alone!" Edmund cried in panic, looking up in the face of the man sitting on him.

" What is it now, Ginabrik?" a woman's voice came from the sleigh. Edmund thought she might be able to save him and turned his plea towards her.

"Make him leave me alone! I didn't do anything!"

"How dare you address the Queen of Narnia?" the little man spat at him in a hate-filled voice. Edmund turned his attention back at him, startled.

"I didn't know she was the Queen!" This didn't seem to satisfy his captor as he raised his knife to strike him.

"Wait!" the Queen ordered. As Edmund looked up, he noticed the Queen had left the sleigh and was now standing next to them. She had long blond hair, pulled back from her face, a pale skin and pale blue eyes. Her dress seemed to be made of ice and she wore a long coat.

Robin was looking at all these events in astonishment, he had managed to approach his brother and was going to call out to him, when he had been distracted by the arrival of the sleigh. When he saw his little brother being threatened by that creature he had been ready to jump into action and save Edmund, however, he didn't have to as the lady stopped her servant.

"What is your name, Son of Adam?" the Queen asked Edmund.

"Edmund." He answered, while picking himself up from the ground, still a bit shaken from the previous events.

"And how, Edmund, did you enter my dominion?" she asked him again.

"I don't know, I was just following my sister." He answered, glancing nervously at the little man, who seemed to be as big as he was. Therefore he didn't notice the quick expression that flittered across the Queen's face, but Robin had.

"How many are you?" she asked. Robin wondered why she would want to know that, it didn't really matter, did it?

"Twelve, Lucy is the only one who's been here before." Edmund answered. Robin saw the quick glance, the creature shared with the Queen and decided he didn't like that. He just hoped Edmund would leave soon. "She said she met a faun called … Tumnus." He continued.

Robin wanted to smash his brother's head against a tree right now, why did his brother tell all this, that woman didn't need to know that! It didn't help that he didn't trust that woman.

Edmund continued talking about how nobody believed her when he was interrupted by the Queen.

"Edmund, you look so cold. Come sit with me." Edmund was startled and took a quick glance towards the being that was still standing next to him. It made a move of its' head, to indicate Edmund should follow her. The Queen had turned away and was moving towards the sleigh. After a moment of indecision Edmund followed her.

"Ed, no." Robin whispered. It wasn't only because he didn't like the Queen, but if Edmund moved towards the sleigh, Robin wouldn't be able to hear anything anymore.

Edmund stepped in the sleigh and Robin could see how the Queen wrapped her coat around him.

"Now, would you like to have something to drink?" The Queen asked him, Edmund nodded and whispered a small 'yes, please, your majesty.' The Queen turned around and took a small object from her coat, she tipped it and let a small drop fall on the snow. Immediately a silver cup appeared, filled with hot chocolate. The being took it and offered it to Edmund.

"Your drink, Sire." He said but Edmund didn't pay any attention to him, he took the offered cup and brought it to his lips.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Well, I can do anything you desire." The Queen answered.

" Can you make me taller?" Edmund asked with a curious look in his eyes, the Queen just laughed it away.

"What would you like to eat?" She asked.

"Turkish delight?" the Queen raised an eyebrow at that but did as he had asked, she let another drop fall on the ground and a plate filled with Turkish delight appeared. As the being offered him the plate, the Queen took the cup out of his hands and passed it to Ginabrik. He threw the cup away and it smashed against a tree, immediately changing into snow.

Robin gasped when he saw that. He didn't like that magic, he thought the Queen was being much to nice to his brother. He thought back at what they had always been taught, not to accept any sweets from strangers.

"Edmund," the Queen asked, causing Edmund to pause in his eating. "I would very much like to meet the rest of your family."

"Why?" he asked, with a sour look on his face, the idea to bring Peter here didn't sit well with him. "They have nothing special." He continued.

"Oh, I'm sure they're not, no one can be as special as you are." She told him, while taking Ginabrik's hat and wiping the corner of his mouth with it. " But, you see I'd like to have a son, and you are exactly the boy I see to be one day, Prince of Narnia." Edmund paused when he heard this, a stunned look on his face, he couldn't imagine himself as a Prince, but the idea seemed nice.

"Maybe even King." The Queen continued. "That's why I need your family."

Edmund became sour again.

"Oh, you mean, Peter would be king too?"

"No, but a King needs servants." Edmund smiled again at this.

"I guess I could bring them." He told her, finishing off a piece of Turkish delight. The Queen took the plate from him and passed it to Ginabrik, who took a small piece of Turkish delight as well.

"You see those two hills? My house is right between them." The Queen told Edmund, leaning in closer to him. She pushed Edmund away, signalling for him to get off the sleigh.

"You'll love it there, Edmund, it has whole rooms stuffed with Turkish delight." She told him with a slight smile.

Robin watched from his hiding place, feeling slightly reassured, it seemed Edmund would be able to leave without problems. He was startled when the Queen shouted 'No!' at Edmund causing his brother to look startled, for Robin this was another proof that that woman couldn't be trusted. Edmund got off the sleigh and talked a bit more to the Queen until the sleigh departed again with a loud tingling of bells. Edmund looked at it for a long time and Robin was getting ready to get out off his hiding place when a small voice was heard.

"Edmund? Oh Edmund, you're here too, isn't it wonderful?" Lucy ran towards her brother and hugged him tightly, Edmund pushed her away after a while and Robin decided it was time he would come out as well.

"Edmund? Lucy? There you are!" he walked towards them, seeing the surprised looks on their faces.

"Robin? You found it too!" Lucy exclaimed

"Where have you been?" Edmund asked Lucy.

"To Mr Tumnus! He's fine, the White Witch didn't find out about me being here!" as she told them that Robin noticed Edmund being a little uncomfortable. 'Good, maybe he knows he did something wrong.'

"White Witch?" Edmund asked her, she leaned in towards them and said in a conspiring tone:

"She calls herself the Queen of Narnia, but she really isn't." Robin gave a barely perceptible sigh, great, they had fallen upon an impostor.

"Are you alright? You don't look well."

" Well what did you expect! It's freezing!" Edmund exclaimed, putting his arms around his body for more effect.

"How do we get back?" Robin asked Lucy, she gave a small nod and grabbed his hand.

"Come." She said and led them back towards the wardrobe.

**Read and review please!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Peter! Peter! Wake up! It's real, Narnia is real!" Peter opened his eyes and sat up groggily, only then realising his little sister was sitting on him. In the other bed he could see William sitting up as well, rubbing his eyes.

"Lucy, what's going on? You'll wake everyone!" Peter asked his little sister who was bouncing on the bed next to him. He noticed Edmund and Robin right behind her and now the others were filing into the room as well.

"Too late for that Peter." Ginny said with a small laugh, Peter couldn't help but to laugh as well. Brigitta crawled on the bed next to Lucy and nestled herself close to Peter.

"Are we having a slumber party?" she asked looking at Peter hopefully.

"Why, yes Peter, that's a lovely idea! Where's the food?" Sean exclaimed, nearly doubled over with laughter. Nearly everyone in the room laughed as well. Suddenly Susan interrupted them.

"What is it Lucy? Why did you wake everyone up?" this brought everyone back to the situation at hand, and they all turned their gazes towards Lucy expectantly.

"I was back in Narnia! I saw Mr Tumnus again!" she nearly shouted in excitement. Everyone groaned at this, they had hoped her silly little game was over, but apparently they were mistaken. Before anyone could say anything Lucy continued talking.

"And this time I wasn't there alone! Edmund and Robin were there as well!" she added happily. Everyone looked at the two boys in question in astonishment.

"You were?" Louisa asked them, doubt clearly colouring her voice.

"You have seen the faun?" Ginny asked, also doubtful about it.

Before either of the boys could answer Lucy cut in again.

"Well, they weren't exactly there." Then she paused, suddenly coming to the realisation that she had no idea as to where her two brothers had been. "Actually, what were you doing?"

The two of them shifted uncomfortably, though not for the same reasons. Edmund didn't want to admit he had been in Narnia and seen the Queen, even though Lucy said she was a witch. Robin on the other hand, didn't want to admit that he had been spying on his brother. Eventually Edmund opened his mouth.

"We were just playing along. I'm sorry Peter, I know we shouldn't have encouraged her, but you know how little children are like these days, they just don't know when to stop pretending." Edmund finished with a little smirk. Robin's mouth fell open, he couldn't believe what Edmund had said! This was just evil! Lucy had tears in her eyes now, and Robin was seriously thinking of opening his mouth and telling everyone the truth when he felt a small jab in his ribs. He looked up, startled, and so William giving him a warning look. Robin didn't understand but he trusted his brother and so he held his mouth.

Lucy ran out of the room crying, and the rest tried to catch up with her, although, not until Ben had shoved Edmund on William's bed in anger. Ben had seen what William had done, and thought that maybe he and Robin weren't telling the entire truth. However, that was no concern right now, they had their baby sister to see to.

Lucy ran out of the room crying. She just couldn't believe it. She knew Edmund had lied, she had seen him there, and neither did she understand why Robin and the twins didn't defend her, they had said they believed her! Suddenly she bumped into someone, and when she looked up she saw a man in front of her. Distantly her mind identified him as being the professor, though she didn't pay attention to that. She was just happy to have someone here who could comfort her. She wrapped her small arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest, well on his tummy was a better way to say as she didn't reach to his chest.

Her siblings ran around the corner and stopped short when they saw the scene in front of them.

"Oh my." Whispered Louisa, she was sure they were going to be in trouble now, they weren't supposed to be out of bed in the first place! And indeed, the trouble announced itself in the form of Mrs Mccreedy, running up the stairs, all the while mumbling that they should be sleeping in the stables.

When she saw who was standing there she continued, although it seemed to be in a softer tone.

"Professor, I am sorry, I told them you were not to be disturbed." The professor only gave a small little laugh.

"That's all right Mrs Mccreedy. I'm sure there is an explanation. But first, I think this one is in need of a little hot chocolate." He finished by pushing Lucy gently in the direction of his housekeeper, who surprised them all by putting a comforting arm around Lucy and leading her towards the kitchen.

"Now all of you back to bed!" The professor began "Except, you two." He finished pointing at Peter and Susan. The two of them turned to follow the professor down the hall, while the others went back to bed.

The professor led them to his study where he took his pipe and stuffed it.

"You seem to have upset the delicate internal balance of my housekeeper." The professor began, clearly demanding an answer.

"So sorry sir, it won't happen again." Peter said quickly in a soldier-like voice, then grabbed Susan's hand and pulled her back towards the door, clearly expecting this little chat would be over. However, Susan seemed to have another idea.

"It's our sister, sir, Lucy."

"The weeping girl?" professor Kirke asked, although he already knew the answer. It was a way to prompt them into explaining things further.

"Yes, she's upset." Susan continued. All the while Peter was wondering what got into his sister, it wasn't like her to confide in a stranger. True, the professor took them in, but he was still a stranger.

"Hence, the weeping." The professor said, as if he was explaining to a child that when people were upset, they would weep.

"It's nothing, we can handle it." Peter said, in the hopes to end the discussion.

" Well, I could see that." Professor Kirke said, still stuffing his pipe, never once even looking at them. Susan was looking at Peter strangely, she couldn't understand why he wanted to get away so quickly.

"She says she found a magical land." She continued "in the upstairs wardrobe." This finally got the professor's attention, he looked up at them with a look of surprise in his eyes. He got up from his place behind his desk and advanced towards them.

"What did you say?" he asked, putting a hand on Susan's arm and guiding her towards the couch, motioning for her to sit.

"The wardrobe, upstairs." Peter said, following them, he figured they might as well tell him everything. "Lucy thinks she found a forest inside." He finished while sitting himself next to Susan.

" She won't stop going on about it!" Susan exclaimed. The professor kneeled in front of them with a look of amazement on his face.

"What was it like?" he asked with what sounded like childlike enthusiasm.

"Like talking to a lunatic." Susan said, misunderstanding the professor's question.

"No, no, no, not her, the forest." He corrected. Susan and Peter glanced at each other quickly.

"You're not saying you believe her?" Peter asked in surprise.

" You don't?"

" Well of course not! I mean, logically it's impossible." Susan explained, astonished that a man as serious as the professor would believe something as childish as magical lands.

"What do they teach you at school these days?" the professor wondered, shaking his head.

"That's exactly what I've been wondering about for years." Robin whispered from behind the door, however, he was quickly shushed by Amelia. The twins and he had decided to see what was being said between the professor and their eldest siblings, and so they found themselves hiding behind the door, listening to the conversation going on in the room. The three of them had been surprised by the professor's reaction to everything and they found themselves liking him more by the minute.

"Edmund said they were only pretending." Peter continued, oblivious to the fact that three of his siblings were eavesdropping.

"And usually he's the more truthful one, is he?" the professor asked.

"No," Peter admitted reluctantly, " this would be the first time."

"Well, if she's not mad and she's not lying, then _logically_ you must assume she's telling the truth." The professor finished with a flourish, putting his pipe in his mouth and lighting it.

" So, you're saying, that we should just believe her?" Peter asked making the professor turn his attention back at them.

"She's your sister isn't she? You're her family." Here he paused looking at them for a long time, Peter and Susan looked at each other uncomfortably, " you might just start acting like one!" The professor finished, maybe with a bit more anger in his tone than he actually meant.

"As for those who are hiding behind the door I expect the same from you!" the professor said with a light twinkle in his eyes.

The twins and Robin looked at each other uncomfortably for a moment, all three wondering how the professor had found out. Then William signalled for the other two to follow him, and they crept from their hiding place. As they entered the room Susan and Peter looked up in surprise at their arrival.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked, they could see Susan was divided in being angry at them or just relieved that she and Peter weren't alone with the professor anymore.

"We were just curious." Amelia said before Robin and William would say anything stupid.

" Yeah, we just wanted to know if we would be getting into trouble." Her twin continued, Robin just nodded his head.

"Well, I think that's quite enough for tonight. Time to go to bed, off you go!" the professor said. The five of them left the study and went up to their rooms in silence.

The next day was quite a beautiful day on the contrary to the day before, and so the children decided to go outside. They settled for a game of baseball, it was easy to do so for them. They divided in two teams and set themselves on the grass field in front of the manor.

Peter had the ball and threw it at Edmund who had to hit it, however, Edmund wasn't paying attention, and the ball hit him on the leg.

"Wake up Ed!" Peter shouted at his brother, while Susan picked up the ball and threw it back at Peter. Edmund was still looking sour, he definitely couldn't laugh with it.

"Why can't we play hide and seek again?" he asked, Will resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he knew exactly what would happen if they did that again.

"I thought you said it was a kid's game." William pointed out, earning himself an annoyed look from Edmund.

"Besides, we could always use the fresh air!" Susan said, trying to lighten the mood. Needless to say it didn't work.

"It's not like there is no air inside." Was Edmund's reply. Peter decided a change of subject was needed and brought them all back to the game.

"Are you ready?" he asked Edmund, with an edge of arrogance in his tone.

"Are you?" taking this as his signal, Peter threw the ball at Edmund who hit it this time and sent it flying. That is, until the ball broke a window and the sound of things crashing to the floor could be heard.

"Oh,oh, that didn't sound well." Sean said, the Pevensies looked at each other before running towards the house and to the room where their ball had landed.

As they gathered in the room, they could see the ball had hit a suit of armour and sent it crashing on the floor.

"Well done Ed." Was Peter's remark

"hey, you threw the ball!" Edmund practically shouted back.

Then came the sound of the housekeeper's voice.

"The Mccreedy!" shouted Ginny, as one the children ran from the room, trying to hide before the housekeeper found them. The ran through the house, in and out of rooms, up and down the stairs. As they heard footsteps approaching they began to search more frantically for a hiding place.

Sean moved towards the nearest door and tried to pull it open, but it was locked. Louisa moved on to the next door but found this one locked as well. Edmund managed to open another door, and they all swarmed inside and locked the door. It was only after doing so that they realised where they were. Sean didn't think and ran towards the wardrobe, quickly followed by Robin, Ben and Brigitta. He opened the door and let the others inside first.

When he saw no one else was following he began to spur them on.

"Come on!" he said, pointing at the open door.

"You've got to be joking." Susan said. The twins ran towards the wardrobe as well, grabbing their younger siblings until the only ones remaining at the door were Susan, Peter and Lucy.

When they heard the footsteps again the three of them spurred into action as well, running towards the wardrobe. They got in and began to push back. Peter closed the door behind him and began making his way to the back. Several shouts were heard as they were all stepping on each other's feet and tripping over each other. Sean was feeling with his hands for the back of the wardrobe, yet he never felt it. Instead, he felt himself tripping and fell down in something cold. He was quickly followed by the rest of his siblings.

**There, they are in Narnia! Read and Review please!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Sean was surprised to find himself sitting in snow. He turned his head to look at his surroundings and gasped at what he saw. He nudged Ginny who was lying next to him and jerked his head in the direction of where he was looking. Her eyes widened when she took in the sight. Trees, as far as the eye could see, all covered in snow.

"There shouldn't be any snow, it's summer." Ginny said quietly. By now everyone was looking at the woods. Peter and Susan got up and pushed a branch aside to get a better view of where they had arrived.

"Impossible." Whispered Susan in awe, it all seemed so absurd, one moment they were in the wardrobe and then they were here.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's just your imagination." Came the slightly teasing voice of Lucy as she moved to stand next to them. The rest of the Pevensies looked at her startled, only then realising that their little sister had actually been telling the truth all along.

"I suppose, saying we're sorry would quite cover it?" Peter said hesitantly as he took a few steps towards his sister while Susan looked at their surroundings once again.

"No it wouldn't." Lucy said with only a small hint of mischief in her voice, then she threw a large snowball at Peter that hit him in the face. "But that might!" she finished.

Peter laughed and grabbed some snow, made a ball out of it and threw it at his sister. Sean took some snow and threw at Ginny who threw a ball back at him, only she missed and it hit Louisa. Soon all the Pevensie children were having a big snowball fight, all except one, Edmund was staring in the distance not paying any attention to his siblings. When a stray snowball hit him in the arm he covered the place where it had hit him as if to protect himself.

"Hey, watch it!" he cried to no one in particular. This stopped the fight and all eyes turned towards him.

"You little liar!" Peter rounded on him, fury evident in his eyes. Edmund unconsciously took a step back.

"You didn't believe her either!" he tried to defend himself. However, his brother wouldn't be fooled by this and stepped even closer to Edmund.

"Apologise to Lucy." He growled. As Edmund didn't make any move to do so, Peter practically shouted at him. "Say you're sorry!"

"All right! I'm sorry." He said with a quick glance in Lucy's direction but still keeping his eyes fixed on Peter.

"That's all right." She said "Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending." She finished. It didn't escape anyone she had just used his own words against him.

"Very funny." He said, then turning back to Peter he asked in defiance, "What about Robin?"

"What about him?" Peter asked with a puzzled look.

"He was here too!" It came back to Peter then, Lucy had exclaimed excitedly that Edmund and Robin had been here too, yet Robin had never spoken about it. He turned to Robin who clearly gulped when all eyes turned to him.

"He's right Robin, why didn't you defend Lucy if you had come here before?"

"Well it wasn't as if you were going to believe me. Besides Edmund said he was just playing along, I didn't know what to do then. You would've thought me mad, just like you thought Lucy was!" he was babbling and he knew it. This was probably the lamest explanation he had ever given.

"Actually, we told him not to say anything." All eyes turned towards Amelia at this, things were getting even more confused by now.

"You see we have been here as well," said William

"Yes, right after Lucy told us for the first time,"

"Amelia had this theory about why Susan couldn't enter when she tried and,"

"we decided to test the theory"

" and we ended up here." The two of them finished together.

"But then, why didn't you say anything?" Brigitta asked of them.

"We thought you wouldn't believe us." Amelia said, a small tinge of regret in her voice.

" I told Robin not to say anything because I knew it would bring problems. I'm sorry, I know it wasn't the best thing to do." William finished lamely. His sister put a comforting hand on his arm while the others looked up in astonishment.

"Well, what's done is done, we can't change anything. What do you propose we do now?" Ben asked looking at Peter. He really hoped they would stay. Instead it was Susan who answered.

"I think we should go back. The professor will be looking for us."

" Can't we at least have a look around?" Louisa asked.

"Yeah, now that we're here I want to see what it's like!" Ginny added.

Peter looked at everyone for a while then turned his attention to Lucy.

"Well, I think Lucy should decide." He said with a smile, Lucy's face lit up with joy when she heard this.

"I want you all to meet Mr Tumnus!" she said with a huge smile on her face. Peter couldn't help himself but to laugh as well.

"Well to Mr Tumnus it is then!"

" But we can't go hiking in the snow, dressed like this!" Susan protested, wrapping her arms around her body to prove her point.

Sean had already foreseen this and moved towards the wardrobe, he took twelve coats and returned to his siblings.

"No, but like this we can. Put these on." He said while giving the coats to his siblings who took them eagerly. "I'm sure the professor won't mind, in fact, if you look at it _logically_ we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe." He finished them with a flourish. The others snickered, the twins and Robin had told them what been said in the professor's study and it was clear Sean had quoted Susan just to unnerve her. She glared at him and practically ripped the coat out of his hand.

Sean passed one to Edmund, who didn't have one yet.

"That's a girl's coat!" Edmund exclaimed backing away as if the coat was poisoned.

"I know." Sean shrugged and thrust the coat in Edmund's hands.

The twelve siblings set out to Mr Tumnus' house led by Lucy. She was chattering happily all the way explaining how she had first met Mr Tumnus and then the tea she had drank with him. All the while the other Pevensies were looking around them in wonder.

Suddenly Lucy stopped in mid-sentence, and looked in shock at something her siblings couldn't see. They gathered around her and it was then that they could discern a door in the cliff, it was hanging of its' hinges, clearly demolished by force. Lucy gasped as if shaken out of her stupor and ran for the house, quickly followed by the others.

She entered the house and saw everything was demolished, the painting of Mr Tumnus' father was lying on the floor, the glass protecting it was broken. The little kitchen where he had brewed her tea was one big mess, the tables and chairs in the main room were overturned, some even destroyed. Lucy could barely suppress a sob.

"Who would do something like that?" she asked in a whisper. Someone put a comforting hand on her shoulder but she couldn't see who it was, nor did she care, her mind was in too much turmoil to notice.

Peter stepped up to the wall, he noticed there was a piece of paper hanging there. Upon closer inspection he could see the paper was in fact a piece of parchment. He pulled it off the wall and scanned it quickly. His eyes widened when he read its' contents and he turned slightly towards Sean who had come to stand beside him.

"The faun Tumnus, is hereby charged with high treason against her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia. The reason for this charge is fraternizing with humans. Signed: Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long live the Queen." Peter read to his siblings, when he had finished Louisa snatched the parchment from his hands and read it again, as if to be sure Peter had been saying the truth.

"All right, now we really should go back!" Susan said looking at Peter trying to make him agree with her eyes.

"But what about Mr Tumnus?" Lucy shouted, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if Mr Tumnus was in danger because of her.

"If he was arrested for being with a human I don't think there is much we can do." Susan tried to convince her youngest sister.

"You don't understand, do you?" Her sister began in a soft voice, " I'm the human! She must have found out he helped me!"

"Maybe we should call the police." Louisa offered.

"These are the police!" Susan said while waving the parchment to make her point clear.

"Don't worry Lu, we'll think of something." William quickly reassured his sister, earning himself a death glare from Susan.

"Why?" came Edmund's voice, everyone looked up startled and turned to face him. "I mean, he's a criminal." He finished.

"Oh, so you think being with Lucy is a crime? Well, that obviously makes you a criminal as well, doesn't it? Maybe you should just turn yourself in to the police." Ginny practically spat at him. She started to advance towards him ready to continue the argument but was stopped when Robin put a restraining hand on her shoulder. She sighed but didn't argue any further.

They were distracted by a bird that had landed on a tree branch just outside the front door, and that was making a lot of noise.

"Did that bird just 'pssst' us?" Susan asked in a hesitant tone.

"I think it did." Ben answered.

Sean moved out of the house, followed by the others, they advanced towards the bird but it flew away as if nothing had happened. Still not trusting it the children moved very silently, not daring to speak as if that might cause something bad to happen. Suddenly they heard a branch cracking and unconsciously they moved closer together. Peter in the lead he kept advancing though with much smaller steps, Susan had her hand on his shoulder and he grasped it slightly to give her comfort. Sounds seemed to be coming from everywhere at once and Lucy had a small flashback to the first time she had met Mr Tumnus.

Suddenly a beaver appeared from behind a rock. It sniffed the air for awhile before coming closer in their direction. They visibly relaxed and they stood a bit more apart from each other.

"It… It's a beaver." Lucy said unnecessarily surprise and wonder clearly audible in her voice, she had never seen a beaver before and to see one here was quite surprising. She thought beavers lived near rivers and she hadn't seen any river here. The beaver kept sniffing the air and advancing towards them in almost a straight line.

"That's quite an odd behaviour for a beaver. I thought they were wary of humans." Brigitta whispered to Ginny, who nodded. Peter stepped away from the group an advanced towards the beaver with his hand outstretched.

"Here boy,… here boy." He said, making soft clicking noises with his tongue. He was now so close to the beaver that if he moved his hand just a bit more he would be able to touch it. The beaver in the meantime had moved to his back paws and was looking at Peter's hand as if wondering what to do with it. Finally he looked Peter square in the face.

"I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want!" the beaver said. Peter moved his hand away as if he had been burned, several gasps were heard from the other children and Susan's eyes had widened to the size of saucers. Lucy and Brigitta giggled a little after they had recovered from their initial shock.

"Umm, sorry." Peter murmured, quickly stepping back towards the rest of the family.

"Lucy Pevensie?" the beaver asked. Lucy stopped giggling immediately and looked at the beaver in surprise. She wondered how he knew her name.

"Yes?" she asked hesitantly while she slowly advanced towards the beaver. Seemingly out of nowhere he pulled a white handkerchief and held it in front of him. Lucy's gaze was drawn towards it and she recognised it immediately. She took it gently out of the beaver's grasp and held it up for closer inspection. She felt rather than heard her siblings gather around her.

"Hey, that's the hankie I gave to Mr…"

"Tumnus." The beaver finished for her. "He got it to me right before they took him."

"Is he all right?" Lucy couldn't help but ask.

The beaver just motioned for them to follow him and left in a hurry. Peter and Lucy immediately fell into step behind him when they were stopped by Susan.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"She's right." Edmund backed her up "how do we know we can trust him." Edmund asked. Robin slowly shook his head, his brother was beginning to confuse him more and more.

Peter shrugged slightly, to be honest he didn't really know but he felt they could trust him.

"He said he knows the faun." He offered. Susan gave him an exasperated look.

"He's a beaver. He shouldn't be saying anything!" she said.

"Everything all right?" the beaver asked from a rock where he had climbed on to check on them.

"Yes, we were just talking." Peter said quickly so as not to raise ay suspicions.

" That's better left for safer cause." The beaver said in nearly a whisper.

The Pevensies looked at each other, puzzled until Lucy explained to them.

"He means the trees." She said looking up at the trees around them.

"Oh, that explains everything then." Sean said with sarcasm in his voice. Peter just sighed, shrugged once more and made to follow the beaver. After only a few moments of hesitation the rest followed as well.

**Read and Review please!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note:

**Don't worry I will continue the story! ****I just have a small problem, my computer is acting really weird and I lost the chapter I was writing, even though I'm sure I had saved it. Luckily my friend is a real computer genius and he promised me he would be able to solve the problem, though it would probably last until Friday before I have my computer back. So, it's just to say that there won't be an update this week but things should get back to normal next weekend. I apologise for the delay and I hope you will all forgive me!!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry for the long wait, my friend had more trouble fixing it than he originally thought and I had a lot of schoolwork to catch up with. But now everything's back to normal!**

Chapter 9:

They followed the beaver through the woods in silence, glancing uneasily around at the trees. Lucy had explained what Mr Tumnus had said about the trees and it made them feel uncomfortable. Under normal circumstances they wouldn't have believed trees to be able to spy on people but since a beaver could talk with them, why wouldn't that be possible as well?

"Where are you taking us?" Ben asked the beaver, as much as he had loved the first few moments he had spent in Narnia, he was beginning to get slightly apprehensive now.

"Don't worry, you'll see when we get there." Was the only answer he got.

They continued on in silence whispering to each other once in a while. They kept close together, only Peter and Lucy seemed to really trust the beaver, the two of them were following closely behind him and slightly away from the others.

They made their way through snow-covered cliffs, with pine trees jotted here and there, sometimes the trail was so small they had to move in a single file, their worries soon made way to amazement again as they took in the magnificent sight.

"Ah, blimey! Looks like the old girl's got the kettle on." The beaver said suddenly, the Pevensies looked at each other for a moment until they saw what had caught the beaver's eye.

What seemed to be a small hut build out of branches stood in the middle of a small valley below them. Smoke was rising from the chimney and a smell of food reached their nostrils. It was then the children noticed night was falling and they hadn't eaten since lunch. As if in answer to his thoughts Robin's stomach grumbled.

"Sorry." He murmured sheepishly.

"It's lovely!" Lucy told the beaver and he blushed a little.

"I didn't know beavers could blush." Ginny whispered to Louisa

"Well, I didn't know they could speak in the first place." She answered.

"Oh, it's merely a trifle. There's still plenty to do, ain't quite finished it yet." He explained.

"Beaver? Is that you?" came a female voice from the inside of the hut. "I've been worried sick, if I find you've been out with badger again…" as the Pevensies approached the could see a female beaver stepping out of the hut with a stern look on her face, when she caught sight of them she stopped short and her expression turned into one of amazement.

"Oh, oh those aren't badgers." She said. "Oh I never thought I'd live to see this day!" she continued then she turned to face beaver and spoke in a half whisper "Look at my fur! You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?"

" Oh I would've given a warning if I thought it would've helped." Beaver said with a smile oblivious to the glare his wife shot him. The Pevensies laughed at their antics.

"Oh come inside. Let's see if we can find you some food and some civilised company." Mrs Beaver said with an icy glare at her husband, Mr Beaver didn't seem to realise he was in trouble and just laughed pointing his thumb at his wife. The rest of them just smiled and followed Mrs Beaver into the hut. Edmund and Robin went in last and Robin noticed Edmund looking at two mountains in the distance. Mr Beaver had noticed as well because he nudged Edmund softly.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked with a small smile, Edmund nodded and followed his siblings in the hut, leaving Robin to ponder at his brother's behaviour.

The hut was far bigger then it appeared to be from the outside, their were stairs leading down towards the kitchen and the living area where they all gathered. The children sat down where they could, some sat at the table across from Mr Beaver, others sat on the stairs or on the floor near the fire.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?" Sean asked from his seat at the fireplace.

"He's been taken to the witch's house, and you know what they say: there's few who go in the gates that come out again." Mr Beaver explained, as he was talking Lucy's expression had darkened even more than before.

"Fish and chips!" Mrs Beaver said in an overly enthusiastic tone glaring at her husband for scaring them so. She put a hand (or paw in her case) on Lucy's arm "But there is hope dear, lots of hope." She said in a reassuring tone then looking to her husband for agreement. Mr Beaver choked in his drink.

"Oh yes of course!" he exclaimed, then in a conspiring tone he added "Aslan is on the move."

There was a great silence after that. The Pevensies all looked at each other in confusion while the Beavers looked at them expectantly.

"Who's Aslan?" Ben finally asked the question that had been playing on all of their minds. The answer wasn't quite what they expected though. Mr Beaver burst out laughing wiping tears from his eyes.

"Who's Aslan… you cheeky little blighter!" he laughed, Ben looked quite offended at the fact he was being laughed at. Mrs Beaver seemed to be a bit smarter than her husband when she noticed the puzzled looks on the children's faces. She elbowed her husband in the ribs to silence him.

"What?" he asked, she gave him a pointed look and when he noticed the children were still as confused as before his mirth disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"You don't know do you?" he asked

"Well, we haven't exactly been here very long." Peter answered.

"He's only the king of the whole wood." Mr Beaver said with an exasperated look. "the real King of Narnia!" he continued. At this Robin noticed Edmund giving a disgusted look.

"He's been away for a long while." Mrs Beaver said

"but he's just got back and he's waiting for you near the Stone Table!"

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"You've got to be joking! They don't even know about the prophecy!" he shouted waving his arms around and looking at his wife in disbelief.

"Well, then…" Mrs Beaver prompted him.

"Look." He began slowly to make it all clear. " Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police, it's all happening because of you!" he finished.

"So you're blaming us!" Louisa asked upset that they would be held responsible for something they didn't even know about.

"No! not blaming, thanking you!" Mrs Beaver said horrified at the idea they could've been blaming them.

"There's a prophecy." Mr Beaver began " When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done."

" You know that doesn't really rhyme." Was all Susan could say, Amelia rolled her eyes at her sister.

"You know Su, I don't think that was the point." Amelia told her sister.

"But what does it mean?" Brigitta asked the Beavers.

"It has long been foretold that six sons of Adam and six daughters of Eve would defeat the White witch and restore peace to Narnia." Mrs Beaver said.

The Pevensies exchanged astonished looks before turning back to face the Beavers.

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter asked softly

"Well you better be 'cause Aslan has already gathered your army!" Mr Beaver exclaimed.

"Our army?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war." Susan told Peter.

"I think you've made a mistake we're not heroes." William said

"We're just children!"

"We're from Finchley."

" We just happened to be here by mistake!"

" We can't even fight!"

" We don't know the witch!"

" And neither do we know this Aslan!" the children said all at the same time making the Beavers looking very confused and uncomfortable trying to grasp everything the children were saying. Suddenly all the children were silent again and the Beavers just looked at them, disappointment clear in their eyes.

Susan stood up from her place at the table.

"Thank you for your hospitality but we really have to go." She said

" But you can't just leave!" Mr Beaver exclaimed. Peter and the twins stood up as well slowly being followed by the others.

" He's right, we have to help Mr Tumnus." Lucy said from her place next to Mrs Beaver, she was the only one who hadn't moved.

"It's out of our hands Lu." Sean said trying to calm his little sister.

"I'm sorry it's time all of us were getting home." Peter told the Beavers.

As they turned to leave they felt more than noticed that some of them were missing. Peter quickly scanned the room.

"Ed?" he asked

"Robin?" came Sean's voice.

"I'm gonna kill them." Peter told Susan as she stared worriedly back at him.

"You might not have to." Came Mr Beaver's voice. Everyone turned to look at him.

" Have Edmund and Robin ever been to Narnia before?" Mr Beaver asked.

" yes they have." Lucy answered. The look on Mr Beaver's face spoke volumes and without thinking they all rushed outside to try and get their brothers back.

**Read and Review please! Again apologies for the delay, I'll try to update as soon as I can but with exams coming up school is beginning to get harder so I'll probably update only once a week. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Robin struggled to catch up with Edmund. He had seen him leave the Beaver's house when he thought no one was looking. Robin didn't like the look Edmund had had on his face during the entire time and when he saw his brother leave he was pretty sure Edmund would go and try to find the White Witch.

"Edmund wait!" he called out to his brother. Edmund whirled around to face him a look of annoyance on his face when he saw who it was.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"Bringing you back, come on the others will be worried."

"They don't have to be. I just needed some fresh air. Go back Robin, I'll be back in a little while."

"Oh no, either you come back now or I'm coming with you!" Robin tried to convince his brother.

Edmund thought for a moment, after all if he could bring one of his siblings to the Queen then maybe she would be happy.

"All right, you can come with me." He said, then without another word he resumed his walk trusting his brother to follow him. Robin was a bit startled at this sudden change and didn't trust it really but he wasn't about to abandon his brother in the hands of that witch and so he followed his brother.

After a while Robin noticed that Edmund apparently knew exactly where he was going. Not once did he hesitate instead he moved confidently in the direction of two mountains that could be seen in the distance.

Meanwhile the other Pevensies were running through the woods trying to find their wayward brothers. Mr and Mrs Beaver were accompanying them.

"There! Footprints!" cried Sean. Mr Beaver took a good look at them and the direction they were taking and paled.

"It are clearly your brothers' footprints" he said "but they are going in the direction of the Witch's house."

"What!" cried Ginny.

"Do they now that?" Ben asked Mr Beaver. Mr Beaver hesitated for a while unsure what to answer but at the pleading looks he got from the children he gave in.

"Well, it can be pure coincidence of course, but from what I can gather of the tracks they aren't hesitating, they, or at least one of them, know where they're going. If Edmund and Robin have been to Narnia before and have met the White Witch or someone working for her, they might have been convinced she was the Queen and a good person."

"But, you just told us she was evil, they must've heard that!" Louisa argued.

" But they did not necessarily believe it. The Witch has great power, she must've easily convinced them." Mrs Beaver said, a sad tone in her voice.

"I think it was Edmund who was convinced." William said, while his twin nodded.

"Robin told us Edmund had met the witch, he had just witnessed the encounter but hadn't met her personally." He continued.

"Robin must've seen Edmund leave and followed him." Ginny said in a whisper, understanding dawning on her. The twins nodded and they all turned back to look at Peter. The eldest Pevensie sighed looking in the direction his two brothers took earlier.

"Come on, if we hurry we might still be able to catch up with them." He said before running off with more speed and haste than before.

"Yes, before they do anything stupid." He could hear Sean mutter behind him.

It seemed to Robin they had been walking for hours when suddenly the forest ended and a large open plain could be seen in front of them. There, at the extremity was a large castle, seemingly made of ice. It had a sort of blue-green glow and several of the towers looked more like very sharp rocks then towers. Icicles hung from about every available space and the entire castle was covered in snow. Robin couldn't suppress a shudder, the entire place looked evil and frightening, Edmund however, didn't seem affected by that, he started making his way towards the castle but was stopped by Robin.

"Ed, I'm not sure we should be going there."

"Come on Robin don't be such a chicken!" Edmund snapped.

"I'm not being a chicken, this place just looks completely evil. The Beavers were right when they warned us for her, she can't be trusted."

"What would you know about it! Look, if you don't want to go then go back to the others but I'm going!" with that Edmund made his way to the castle, Robin gave a big sigh, then followed his brother, he would be damned if he was going to let him face that witch alone.

The others arrived at the edge of the forest just in time to see two little figures moving towards the castle's front gates.

"Ed! Robin!" Susan shouted

"Shhh, they'll hear you!" Mrs Beaver whispered fearfully. Peter didn't speak but began to run towards his brothers when suddenly Mr Beaver tackled him in the snow.

"No, she'll catch ya!" he said urgently. For a moment Peter was stunned at the extent of force Mr Beaver seemed to have, then recovering his wits he tried to run towards his brothers again but was again stopped by Mr Beaver. In the distance they could see the gates opening and their brothers entering the castle before the gates closed again with a resounding thud.

"This is all your fault!" Susan shouted at Peter, for a while everyone looked astonished, Susan rarely lost her temper.

"What do you mean it's my fault, how could I know this was going to happen?" Peter tried to defend himself.

"If you had listened to me in the first place we would've left while we still could and none of this would've happened!"

"Susan calm down, it's nobody's fault." Amelia tried to sooth her sister.

"What are we going to tell mum!" Susan practically screamed, causing Amelia to take a step back, she had never seen her sister like this, tears were running down her face and her breathing was erratic.

Peter looked at the castle in despair then moved his gaze to Mr Beaver.

"What can we do?" he asked in a small voice.

"You can't do anything for your brothers. Only Aslan can save them now." Mr Beaver said in a voice filled with sympathy.

"Then take us to him." William said in a strong voice, a voice he barely recognised as his own. His siblings looked at him strangely for a moment, it almost seemed as if William had practically ordered Mr Beaver to do something, as if he had spoken like a king.

Mr Beaver nodded and led them back towards their house to prepare for the long journey ahead.

Robin looked uneasily back at the gates that had closed once they were inside, he didn't like this, oh no, he didn't like this at all.

As they moved further into the courtyard they could see stone statues everywhere. Robin thought it was a bit strange, the statues didn't appear to be placed in any order, it was as if someone had just placed them there without reason. Upon further inspection the statues appeared to be very well made, they all looked as if they were in the middle of a battle or in immense pain. There were different creatures there like animals but also centaurs, and what looked like giants. All were in armour or carried various weapons which. If it symbolised a battle it would explain why all the statues were placed randomly across the courtyard.

Then a chilling thought came to his mind, a witch could do magic. What if these weren't real statues but creatures that had been bewitched and turned into stone? His eyes widened at the thought and he looked around again, as he looked at the creatures more closely he became more and more certain that these were in fact real beings.

He turned again trying to find Edmund and saw him standing near a statue of a tiger, he was drawing a moustache on it's face with a stick. Satisfied he dropped the stick and turned to face his brother. He motioned for Robin to follow as he made his way towards the grand steep staircase that led towards the front door. As Edmund stepped over a rock the rock seemingly came to life revealing a wolf. The wolf made Edmund stumble and placed his front paw on his chest.

"Be still, stranger! Or you'll never move again" the wolf spat in Edmund's face.

"Ed!" Robin shouted and moved forward to help his brother but seemingly out of nowhere wolves started to appear, growling. Robin stopped dead in his tracks, he could see he was surrounded.

"No wait!" Edmund shouted. "I met the Queen in the woods, she told me to come back here! I'm a son of Adam!" he added as an afterthought, the wolf hesitated for a moment before making his decision. He released Edmund and signalled the other wolves to step back.

"My apologies fortunate favourite of the Queen, or else not so fortunate." The wolf said, Robin didn't like the last part of the sentence but Edmund was already picking himself up from the floor and following the wolf up the stairs. Robin had no other choice but to do the same.

"Right this way." The wolf said again.

They entered the castle and arrived in a grand hall with pillars made of ice on either side and steps leading up to a throne at the far end of the room. The inside of the castle was as gloomy as the outside Robin noted and it was with great reluctance that he followed his brother into the room. Edmund was looking around in wonder seemingly not noticing the tangible darkness of the place. They arrived in front of the throne when the wolf turned back to them.

"Wait here." He said then left them alone. Edmund started walking towards the throne with a strange look in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" hissed Robin

"I just want to sit on it."

"Oh, yes, very clever. We're in the lion's den and Mr Edmund decides he wants to sit on the throne!" Robin rolled his eyes.

" Shut up! You shouldn't insult her, she's the Queen!"

" Ed, you have ears right? Then why don't you start using them! The Beavers said she couldn't be trusted and look at this place!" Robin said gesturing around him "it's so dark and gloomy, it feels evil. You honestly think this is where a good person would be living?"he asked exasperated.

In the meantime Edmund had seated himself on the throne and he was about to retort when a voice came from right beside him.

"Like it?" the boys whirled around, Edmund jumped off the throne staring at the witch who had appeared next to them. Robin fervently hoped she had not heard them or they would be in big trouble. He noticed the dwarf who had been driving the sleigh was there as well.

"I… yes, your majesty." Edmund stuttered, Robin closed his eyes for a moment, this was not a good thing to say.

"I thought you might." The witch said as she came to stand in front of Edmund.

"Tell me Edmund," she continued while seating herself on the throne, " Are your sisters deaf?" Edmund and Robin both had puzzled looks at that and wondered what she meant by it.

"No." Edmund answered.

"And your brothers are they," she paused a little as if she was thinking about something, "unintelligent?" Robin had to stop himself from doing something rash, he had the feeling the witch didn't know he was there yet and he hoped to keep it that way as long as possible.

"Well I think so, but mum says…" Edmund began and Robin's mouth fell open.

"THEN HOW DARE YOU COME ALONE?" the witch screamed and both Edmund and Robin took a few steps backwards.

"I'm not alone! Robin's here with me." Edmund said gesturing towards his brother, the witch's eyes turned towards Robin now but before she could say anything Edmund continued.

"I tried to bring all of them but they didn't listen to me. I did bring them halfway!" the witch turned back towards Edmund while Robin groaned silently, he hadn't let his emotions show under the scrutinizing gaze of the witch but now he just couldn't stop himself.

"They're in the little house at the dam, with the Beavers!" Edmund continued, Robin couldn't believe his brother was betraying them all, how could he be so stupid?

The witch looked at Edmund in silence for a while, then she said in an evil tone

"Well, I suppose you're not a total loss then." Then she turned her back on them

"I was wondering if perhaps I could have some more Turkish delight now?" Edmund said, Robin's mouth fell open, his brother had just betrayed them for Turkish delight? Had he even realised the witch had insulted him? The witch turned back to look at him with a look of surprise on her face as well.

"Our guest is hungry." She told the dwarf at her side, he approached them and motioned for them to follow him.

"This way." He said. Slowly Edmund and Robin followed him, Robin could still feel the gaze of the wolves on his back, he knew they were there even though they were hidden. If it hadn't been for them he might've tried to get out.

"Maugrim!" the witch shouted and the wolf from before appeared next to her. Robin suddenly remembered that Maugrim was the name of the head of the Secret Police and that he was the one that arrested Mr Tumnus.

"You know what to do." The witch told the wolf. He nodded imperceptibly and let out a long howl immediately followed by others, from everywhere wolves appeared from behind pillars, then they set off as one. Robin paled, his siblings were in danger and he couldn't warn them.

"No!" he shouted and tried to run out of the door but the dwarf unsheathed a knife and pointed at his chest. Robin was forced to stop and the dwarf pushed both him and Edmund forwards. He caught Edmund's eye and saw his brother had visibly paled and his eyes were wide with fear. He had probably realised only now what he had done. Robin gave him a small smile trying to convince him that everything would be all right but the truth was he didn't know for himself what was going to happen.

**Read and review please! As it's my birthday tomorrow I expect a lot of nice reviews!!! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry for the long delay. ****I've had exams and a huge writer's block so I didn't manage to write much. I hope the chapter is a bit decent and I'll try to update another chapter soon, though I can't promise the updates we'll be as often as before. **

Chapter 11:

The other Pevensies were back at the Beavers' home, preparing for the journey ahead. They were very worried for their two brothers, who had walked into the Witch's house seemingly willingly. A bit further up the slope Mr Beaver had heard the sound of howling coming from behind them. He had shouted it was the Secret Police and started running down the slope towards his home. The children had only hesitated slightly before following him down.

Now chaos was reigning in the little house, everyone was running this way and that, trying to pack as many things as possible without it being too heavy to carry. Susan watched, confused as Mrs Beaver packed a jar of jam.

"Do you think we'll need jam?" she asked her

"Only if the Witch has toast." Sean joked, allowing a small smile to appear on the faces of his siblings.

"You'll thank me for it, Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry." Mrs Beaver said her arms laden with food.

"I'm cranky now!" Mr Beaver said.

Everything stilled when they heard howls coming from outside the house.

"They're here!" William whispered, this seemed to snap everyone out of their stupor and they began running around again in earnest. Mr Beaver led them all to a hidden trapdoor and passed some torches to Peter, William and Sean. They entered the tunnel and hurriedly made their way through one of the corridors. As they were running Sean had to think back on those many times they had to hurry towards the bomb shelter. All in all it wasn't very different except that now instead of bombs, they had to run from ferocious wolves. As they rounded a corner they skidded to a halt. It was a dead end.

"You should've brought a map!" Mrs Beaver yelled at her husband.

"There was no place next to the jam!" he answered before running over the ceiling of the tunnel and turning into another tunnel. The Pevensies quickly followed them, the sounds of the wolves suddenly closer. Sean realised they must have found the tunnel. After much stumbling and bumping into each other they arrived at what seemed to be the exit. They crawled out of the tunnel one after the other and Sean and William quickly barricaded the entrance with a barrel.

Lucy stepped into the clearing when she suddenly fell over what seemed to be a statue. With a small cry she fell forwards, halting her fall by throwing out her hands in front of her.

"Lucy!" Ginny cried and quickly helped her sister up. "Odd place for a statue." She muttered. This drew the attention of the others and they noticed there was a number of statues in the clearing. Mr Beaver edged closer to one and gave a small cry, Mrs Beaver put a reassuring hand on her husbands' shoulder.

"He was my best friend." He said. The Pevensies were puzzled for a while, Ben stepped up to one of the statues and fingered it carefully. The emotions on the statue's face seemed to be real. Either this was a very good artist or there was more behind it.

"This is no ordinary statue." He said softly, turning to look at his siblings.

"It's the witch. She's the one who turns those who oppose her into stone statues." Mrs Beaver explained. Some of the children gulped, all had the same thought in mind; what would happen to Edmund and Robin if they did something the witch didn't like?

The howls came closer, they knew they had to get away quickly.

"Come." Peter ushered his siblings forwards.

"What about our tracks?" Louisa questioned "They'll be easy to see in the snow."

" She's right, we should wipe them out with something." Ben added.

"There's no time." Peter said.

"Well, what if we split up?" Amelia proposed. "What?" she asked at the disbelieving looks her siblings sent her, "I mean, that way they will be confused as to where to go."

"No, they'll just split up as well and still catch up to us. And, if we split up we'll have no idea where everyone is." Susan glared, if looks could kill, Amelia would be dead right now.

"What, it was just an idea." She whispered while William gave her a small pat on the shoulder.

" What happened here?" Peter asked looking around at the statues once more.

"This is what becomes of those who defy the White Witch." A new voice said from above them. Quickly the Pevensies huddled together with the beavers stepping in front of them. On a rock above the group stood a fox looking down on them.

"You take one more step traitor and I'll kill you!" Mr Beaver growled. Mrs Beaver tried to stop him from doing anything foolish but it was as if he didn't even notice her.

" Relax! I'm one of the good guys." The fox said jumping down from the cliff and advancing towards them. Unconsciously Amelia tightened her hold on Brigitta and pushed her a little more behind her.

" Yeah, well you look an awful lot like one of the bad guys." Mr Beaver continued. The fox gave a sigh before answering.

"An unfortunate family resemblance. We can argue breeding later, right now, you have to move." The words were barely out of his mouth that the barks of the wolves could be heard even closer than pushed Lucy closer to him and turned towards the fox.

"What did you have in mind?" Anything was better than to fall into the hands of the wolves even if there was some doubt about the fox's loyalty at the moment. The fox gave an imperceptible smile.

The barrel that had previously been barricading the entrance to the tunnel gave way under the force. One by one the wolves leapt out of the passage. They made their way further into a clearing where they found a fox swinging his tail at the ground. He looked up when he heard them coming. Barking and growling they began to circle him.

"Greetings gentlemen." He said in a cheery tone "lost something have we?" he turned to face the obvious leader of the pack who growled in return.

"Don't patronize me, I know where your loyalties lie. We're looking for some humans." The fox gave a small if what uncomfortable laugh.

"Humans? Here in Narnia? That's a valuable bit of information don't you think?" he said while backing away slowly.

The Pevensies and Beavers sat quietly in the tree they had climbed to escape the wolves. All waited with baited breath for what would happened next. Was the fox really loyal to them? Susan risked a glance at her siblings who were scattered on the different branches of the tree. Luckily the tree seemed strong enough to hold all of them.

One of the wolves caught the fox by his fur and bit sharply causing the fox to whimper in pain. Peter had to put his hand in front of Lucy's mouth to stop her from crying out in shock.

"Your reward is your life." The leader said with an evil smile. The fox hung his head in defeat and gave a big sigh.

"North, they ran north." He said.

"Smell them out." The leader said to the others. The one that was holding the fox through him away in the snow while the others ran ahead, barking.

After the coast was clear they quickly climbed down from the tree. Sean and Louisa who had always been the best climbers, were down first and ran towards the fox to see if he was all right. They knelt down next to him. Louisa gingerly touched his back which made him moan. Now the others had gathered around them as well.

"It's not too bad, I'll be able to take care of that. Why don't you build a fire?" Mrs Beaver said, looking pointedly at Peter. He nodded and went in the woods to find some wood taking Sean and William with him. Soon enough they had a small fire going.

"They were helping Tumnus. The Witch got here before I did." The fox explained while he was talking of the statues. Suddenly he cried out in pain as Mrs Beaver gave a sharp tug on the needle.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked.

"Well I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite, aow!"

"Oh stop squirming!" Mrs Beaver scolded "You're worse than Beaver on bath day." Ginny raised her eyebrows, she thought this was just a _little_ bit worse than bath day but then again how was she supposed to know the logic of beavers? Mr Beaver looked sheepish.

"It's the worst day of the year." He said making the Pevensies laugh a little.

"Thank you for your kindness, but I'm afraid I have no more time." The fox said while getting up.

"You're leaving?" Lucy asked bewildered.

"It has been a pleasure my Queen and an honour." He said giving a small bow "But time is short, Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops." At this the beavers gave excited shouts.

"You've seen Aslan?"

"What's he like?"

"Like everything we have heard. We'll be glad to have you on our side in the battle against the Witch." He said turning towards the Pevensies. They looked at each other uncomfortably for a moment. Clearly these people had high hopes in them.

"But we're not planning on fighting any which." Susan said.

"Surely can't Peter?" the fox asked "the prophecy."

"We can't go to war without you." Mr Beaver said imploringly. Peter looked to the ground as if hesitating, then glanced at Susan. Somehow, William knew his brother had made his choice. Peter didn't answer just looked back at the fire.

The fox took his leave and they decided to camp in the clearing for the night. The chance of the wolves returning so soon was small, so they felt relatively safe.

"What do you think he meant by my Queen?" Ben asked the others referring to the fox. They all shared a look, they had all been wondering that but hadn't asked.

"Don't know." Ginny said.

"Doesn't make much difference anyway, we'll probably never see him again." Susan added. With that they all settled down for the night and tried to sleep a bit.

"It's still odd" Ben whispered to no one in particular.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Robin and Edmund had been taken to the dungeons. Like the rest of the palace they were made out of ice, the two boys had been shackled to the wall and the floor was cold beneath them. Small clouds of air drifted in front of their faces each time they breathed and they were shivering in their clothes.

Earlier the Dwarf had brought them some food, if that was what you could call it. It consisted of a few pieces of bread and water. The bread was old and the water frozen. Robin sighed, how were they ever going to get out of here? The defences of the palace were much too strong, there was no way their siblings would be able to sneak in.

"If you're not going to eat that?" a voice asked letting the question hang in the air. Edmund and Robin shared a glance, then Edmund grabbed one of the pieces of bread and pushed his way over to the figure in the cell next to them.

"You have my thanks." The creature said. It was unlike anything the boys had ever seen, the upper half of it's body was human but the lower half seemed to be goat legs. It also had horns on it's head. Robin realised this must be the faun Lucy had met.

The boys watched in silence as the faun greedily ate the bread Edmund had offered. It seemed Edmund had come to the same conclusion as Robin as he tentatively approached the faun.

"Mr Tumnus?" he asked hesitatingly, the faun paused in his eating, shocked eyes rising to meet theirs.

"You're Lucy Pevensie's brothers." He said. Robin nodded.

"I'm Robin, this is Edmund."

"You have the same nose." He told Edmund who unconsciously rubbed his nose.

"Is your sister all right?" Tumnus asked Edmund evaded his gaze.

"Is she safe?" Tumnus pressed and Robin was surprised at the worry the faun was showing towards his sister.

"We don't know." Robin answered which in a way was true, they didn't know if their siblings had been able to get out in time. Secretly he thought so, surely if they hadn't managed to escape they would've been here by now right?

They heard a door open and footsteps approaching them. Quickly they scuttled back against the wall trying to appear as if they hadn't been talking to Tumnus. The Witch pushed the gates of their cell open and approached them menacingly. Robin realised this was not a good sign and was once again filled with hope at the idea that the others had managed to escape.

"My police tore that dam apart. Your family are nowhere to be found." She told them. The two boys huddled closer together unsure of what this meant for them. Robin grabbed Edmund's hand behind his back and gave it a comforting squeeze, hoping that for once his younger brother would remain silent. The witch grabbed Edmund by his collar and lifted him effortlessly off the floor.

"Where did they go?" she asked.

"I don't know!" he stammered.

"Let him go!" Robin cried trying to get to his feet. The Witch dropped his brother back to the floor and looked at the two of them with a strange look in her eyes.

"Then you are of no further use to me." She lifted her arm and aimed her staff at Edmund who cowered back in fear.

"NO!" cried Robin just as Edmund shouted "Wait!"

The Witch seemed to hesitate and Edmund quickly continued.

"The Beaver said something about Aslan!" Robin sighed and bowed his head. The Witch lowered her arm and looked at Edmund with an expression that resembled fear.

"Aslan?" she asked. "Where?"

Edmund seemed to hesitate. The faun interfered saying something about how Edmund couldn't be expected to know anything while Robin's mind worked in overdrive.

"We don't know." He said drawing the Witch's attention to him while the Dwarf hit Mr Tumnus. "We left before he could say anything."

"Yes, I wanted to see you." Edmund added and Robin was thankful that his brother was finally seeing sense. The Witch looked at the two of them for a while before calling a guard.

"Yes your majesty?" the creature said. Was that a cyclop? Robin wondered.

"Release the faun." She said. The cyclop bowed and went to Tumnus who cried out in fear as the creature took a heavy hammer to break the chains to his feet. Robin gulped, he only hoped they wouldn't do that to him either. Surely there were keys?

The Witch looked at them while Tumnus was dragged out of his cell and placed in front of her feet. Then she looked at him.

"Do you know why you're here faun?" she asked.

"Because I believe in a free Narnia." Tumnus answered looking her straight in the eye.

"You are here because he" she aimed her staff at Edmund "turned you in, for sweets." Tumnus turned to Edmund in shock, betrayal shining in his eyes Edmund had the grace to look ashamed.

"Take him upstairs." she told the guard "and ready my sleigh. These boys miss their family." She said before leaving.

"No!" Robin shouted. "You can't do that!" But his words fell on deaf ears as he heard the door upstairs being shut once again.

Kicking a stray pebble in anger he sank to the ground in defeat. Edmund had wrapped his arms around his knees and was looking at him with tears in his eyes. Robin sighed and scooted over to his brother.

"Don't worry Ed. The others will be fine. Let's just hope this Aslan will be able to do something about this situation."

"I'm really sorry Rob. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I know Ed, I know."

* * *

The Pevensies and the Beavers had been walking for hours already, the little ones were getting tired but the Beavers gave no sign that they wanted to take a break. They had been walking through rocky terrain for hours, sometimes they had to climb more than they had to walk. The girls especially were having trouble with their skirts though the large coats the children were wearing weren't helping either.

They arrived on top of a large rock that looked like a natural bridge overlooking the landscape. There the Beavers waited for the children to catch up with them.

"Aslan's camp is near the stone table." Mr Beaver said one paw shielding his eyes from the sun. "Just across the frozen river."

"River?" Peter asked, he couldn't see any river.

"Oh the river's been frozen solid for a hundred years." Mrs Beaver told them.

"That's probably why it's called the frozen river." Louisa grumbled, she was in a bad mood. They had been walking for hours, she was cold, her feet hurt and they seemed nowhere nearer their destination than before.

"It's so far." Sean complained looking at the expanse of white before them.

"It's the world dear, did you expect it to be small?" Mrs Beaver asked.

"Smaller." Susan said glancing at Peter. Ever since last night she hadn't made him forget that it was somehow his fault they were in this mess despite her other siblings' exclamations that Peter wasn't the only responsible one.

"I'm sure if we were in Europe we would've walked all the way to Spain by now." Ginny said.

"That's impossible Ginny." Ben said "First of all, we can't walk across the North Sea and second we can't walk from Britain to Spain in a day." Ginny glared at him.

"I'm sure it was just a way of speaking Ben." William told his younger brother trying to avoid a fight. Everyone was on edge today, it didn't help that Susan snapped at Peter at every chance she got they didn't need the others to start fighting as well.

* * *

Robin and Edmund were surprised when they were ushered out of their cell. To Robin's relief their shackles had been removed with a key though that relief was short-lived as he found himself wondering where the Dwarf was taking them. They were being led into the courtyard filled with the strange statues. Edmund suddenly froze looking at one particular statue in horror.

"Ed?" Robin whispered, then he too froze. There was a statue that hadn't been there before and it looked exactly like Mr Tumnus. A look of pain was plastered on his face and to Robin's horror he realised this wasn't a statue but Mr Tumnus turned to stone.

"When you're ready, sons of Adam." The Witch spoke from her place on the sleigh. The Dwarf pushed the two boys onwards and they were forced to take place at the Witch's feet. The Dwarf sat on the driver's seat and with a crack of the whip spurred the deer on in a hard gallop. The landscape passed before them at great speed, Robin looked up and met the Witch's gaze. He tried to give her the most powerful glare he could muster but she seemed unaffected.

* * *

The Pevensies were now walking across a large field of snow.

"I think I preferred the rocks." Louisa said "At least there was some variation."

"Come on Humans, while we're still young." Mr Beaver said as he and Mrs Beaver walked in front of the children.

"If he's going to tell us to hurry one more time, I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat." Peter said as he picked Lucy up onto his back.

"I'm in." William said easing Brigitta in a more comfortable position.

"Hurry up! Come on!" Mr Beaver shouted again.

"Yeah, yeah. We heard the first time." Ginny muttered while she trudged through the snow that was coming up to her ankles.

"He is getting a bit bossy." Lucy said smiling at Amelia who was walking next to her and Peter.

"I think he must be happy he can do the bossing for a change." Amelia whispered causing Lucy and her to giggle.

"No! It's her!" Mrs Beaver shouted. Panicked the Pevensies looked around and saw a sleigh coming towards them at full speed.

"Run!" Mr Beaver shouted.

Peter and William dropped Lucy and Brigitta on the ground and started running with them. The Pevensies ran as fast as they could when suddenly Ginny fell.

"Ginny!" Amelia shouted and ran back to her sister, she grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her to her feet. "Come on!" she urged the younger girl and the two girls ran as fast as they could to catch up to the rest of their family.

"Sean don't wait for us!" Amelia shouted as she saw Sean lagging behind the others. Sean seemed to hesitate but when William told him to stop being lazy and run he quickly caught up to the others.

They ran towards the nearby forest as fast as they could. Mr Beaver stopped at a small cavity and urged the children inside.

"We can't all fit in there!" Louisa exclaimed.

" Some of you can come over here!" Mrs Beaver shouted. Peter, Susan, Lucy, Brigitta and Louisa hid with Mr Beaver while the twins Sean, Ginny and Ben went with Mrs Beaver where they hid under another rock similar to the one Mr Beaver found.

They heard the sleigh stop nearby and someone descending. Everyone held their breath as they could hear someone walking around. Peter watched in horror as snow fell down from the rock they were hiding under. Someone was standing right above their heads! They saw a shadow moving away and listened with baited breath as the footsteps became more distant. Mr Beaver sniffed the air for a moment.

"Maybe, she's gone." Lucy whispered.

"I suppose I'll go and look." Peter proposed which was met with protests from the others.

"You are nothing to Narnia dead." Mr Beaver said before sneaking out of their hiding place.

"What do you think is going on?" Amelia whispered before being shushed by her twin. Mrs Beaver sniffed the air anxiously for a moment then turned towards the children.

"You stay here, I'll go and see what's happening. Do not move unless Beaver or I come back." She whispered before crawling out of their hiding place.

Peter and the others waited anxiously as Mr Beaver left them. They could hear lots of shuffling about above them and their fear grew by the minute. Suddenly a form appeared in front of their eyes and Lucy gave a small scream only to discover it was Mr Beaver.

"Come out! Come out! I hope you've all been good cause there's someone here to see ya!" he said excitedly.

"What was that?" Sean asked after they had heard the scream.

"Maybe we should go have a look." William said.

"Will no! Mrs Beaver told us not to move unless she came to get us." Ben said while snuggling deeper into Amelia's embrace. Suddenly Mrs Beaver appeared.

"Don't worry everything's fine. Come." She said. Hesitantly the five children crawled out of their hiding place and saw their other siblings do the same.

They found a sleigh in the clearing but instead of the Witch they saw an old man with a grey beard dressed in red. He smiled at them as they approached.

Lucy pulled out of Peter's hold and went to the man, a huge smile on her face.

"Merry Christmas, sir." She said.

"Is that?" Louisa began.

"I think it is." Ginny answered.

"It certainly is a Merry Christmas you see, since you have arrived." Father Christmas told them.

"We thought you were the Witch" Peter said.

"Yes, sorry about that." Father Christmas said looking slightly sheepish "but, in my defence, I've been driving one of these, longer than the Witch."

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia." Susan said recalling what Lucy had told them from her first visit to Mr Tumnus. The others also looked at that Father Christmas puzzled, all wondering the same thing.

"No." he said regretfully "for a long time. But the hope that you have brought Your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power."

Ben furrowed his brow, now Father Christmas was also calling them Majesties. What did he mean by it?

Brigitta observed Mr and Mrs Beaver who were hugging each other as if something great was happening. She didn't understand any of it, what did these people want with them? They were breaking the Witch's power? How? They were only children, they weren't like the heroes in the stories they read about. How could they possibly help these people?

William felt his heart drop. Clearly the people from Narnia expected much from them. They saw them as their saviours, the ones who would defeat the White Witch. William wanted to help these people. After all Mr and Mrs Beaver had done for them, it was the least they could do. Only he also knew that they needed to go back home, their mother was all alone in Finchley and their father was fighting in the War. They couldn't stay here. However, he also knew that they couldn't possibly leave without Edmund and Robin and to have their brothers back, they had to meet Aslan and, William feared, fight in the war against the Witch.

"Still I guess you could do with these." Father Christmas said turning to a bag that stuck out from his sleigh and pulling it to the ground with a laugh.

"Presents!" Lucy and Brigitta exclaimed rushing over towards Faher Christmas immediately followed by Ben and Ginny to the great amusement of their elder siblings. The other Pevensies followed them at a slower pace.

Father Christmas bent down till he was at Lucy's eyelevel and produced a small vial from his bag.

"The juice of the firefly. One drop can cure any injury." He told her while she tentatively took the vial and studied it. "And while I hope you will never have to use it." He said giving her a small dagger. Next to her Amelia felt Susan stiffen as their youngest sister was given a weapon.

"Thank you sir." Lucy began looking at the dagger a bit nervously "but do you think I can be brave enough?"

"I'm sure you could." He said then added "Battles are ugly affairs."

Lucy nodded and stepped back a little while Father Christmas motioned for Brigitta to step forward. She too received a dagger and Amelia swore she saw Susan's nostrils flaring at the sight. Brigitta also received a small opaque stone. Puzzled, she looked at Father Christmas.

"This seeing stone, will grow hot to the touch whenever there is danger around. It can also show you what to do if the situation is dire but beware, it's energy is quickly depleted. Use it wisely." She nodded and with a beaming smile she went to stand next to Lucy both girls chatting excitedly about their gifts.

Next was Ben, he received a small short sword, with the advice to use it carefully and a small bag filled with some kind of powder.

"Holy ash." Father Christmas explained "Whenever you are lost, throw some of this ash in the air and it will lead you to where you have to be."

Amelia had to clamp her hand on Susan's arm to stop her eldest sister from attacking Father Christmas as he willingly gave their younger siblings weapons. She had a feeling that Father Christmas knew what Susan was thinking of his actions but had decided to ignore her for the moment.

Ginny too received a sword though hers was slightly longer than Ben's and the blade was thinner though Father Christmas assured her it was extremely strong. Next she received a small book with ancient spells. "They might come in handy." Was Father Christmas' cryptic message. Ginny was confused, why would she receive a book? That was more Ben's thing or even Brigitta's. Even now she could feel Ben looking at the book longingly and she knew he itched to turn those yellowed pages and absorb the information that the book contained. Still, she accepted the book graciously and stepped back as Louisa took her place.

Louisa received a beautiful bow, a sword similar to Ginny's and a pendant. The pendant had a lion's head engraved in the middle whose eyes were a set of rubies and around the head were many strange symbols. "This pendant will give you power to control the elements. Use it well." Gob smacked Louisa could do nothing more but nod as she carefully fingered the pendant before hanging it around her neck.

Sean was next. He received a sword and an amulet not so different from Louisa's though his could not control the elements. Instead it was meant to help the wearer in sticky situations.

Next came the twins. The two of them received a pair of identical twin swords. Amelia also received a bow while William received a cloak.

"This cloak is extremely powerful." Father Christmas said "It can protect you from most weapons and it will camouflage you if you are in need of hiding."

"Thank you sir." William said, measuring up the cloak and noticing it could definitely hide two people, maybe even more.

Then it was Susan's turn and Amelia felt apprehensive for her sister's reaction.

"Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss." He told her. Susan looked at the bow for a moment and raised her head to look at Father Christmas.

"What happened to battles are ugly affairs?" she asked him making the kind old man laugh. "And though you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard, blow on this, and wherever you are help will come." He said giving her a horn in the shape of a lion's head.

"Thanks;" Susan whispered.

"Peter." Father Christmas called the eldest Pevensie over. "The time to use these may be near at hand." He said giving Peter a magnificent sword and a shield with a lion pictured on it. Peter unsheathed the sword slowly and studied it.

"Thank you sir." He said.

"These tools, bear them well." Father Christmas said to all of them. "Now, I must be off! Winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years." He put the bag of presents bag in his sleigh and turned back to the children. "Long live Aslan!" he exclaimed getting into his sleigh "And Merry Christmas!" he shouted before urging his deer onwards.

The children all shouted their goodbyes to him until he had disappeared out of sight. Then Lucy turned to William and said "Told you he was real." Leaving the eldest twin flabbergasted.

"He said winter is almost over." Peter began "Do you know what that means?" he asked a slight edge of panic in his voice.

Amelia gasped, understanding what her brother meant.

"No more ice." Peter finished.

"The river." Amelia whispered looking at the worried faces of her siblings.

Quickly they hurried off, hoping they would still be able to cross the river without any damages.

**Yes, I'm alive! Shocking, isn't it? I do hope some of you are still reading this story. I hope the gifts weren't too unoriginal but it's extremely hard to find ten different gifts!**

**Please read and review!!!**


End file.
